BIG RIG
by kitkat681
Summary: When Bella realizes she has no choices left, she impersonates her older brother and gets behind the wheel of a dump truck. Will she be able to fool her boss or will it all come crashing down around her? E/B. Rated M for...you know.
1. Chapter 1

**This was my donation piece for...something. I can't keep them straight anymore. **

**It will be short...probably four or five bigger (in Kitkat world) chapters and then done.**

**Updates will be...whenever I can get them done.**

* * *

"Hey…back up right here under the loader. It shouldn't take long and then you can haul this load over to the other site," the foreman barked from the ground. I could barely see him from behind the seat of my eighteen ton dump truck.

I looked over at the location the foreman had motioned to and took a deep breath as I shifted the truck into gear and slowly made my way over to the spot beneath the frontend loader.

I needed this to go well.

This was my last chance.

*()*()*

"Nice job, kid. You managed to make it through your first day without killing anyone," Sam joked as he slapped me on the back. It took all my strength to keep from falling forward with the force of his blow. My hand grabbed tightly to the brim of my hat, making sure it stayed on. I looked up at Sam, who ran the loader that had dumped the dirt into the bed of my truck all day. His face was deeply lined, showing the years of hard labor he had struggled beneath as he tried to support his family.

People like him were the reason I was doing this.

"Yeah…I tried," I rasped, keeping my voice low as I shuffled away toward my car. The day was over and I was trying to make it home before I collapsed. Who knew driving a dump truck could be so exhausting?

"Hey…new kid!"

I turned, stifling a sigh, as I watched the foreman head my way.

"Yeah, boss?" I grunted, keeping the brim of my hat angled down.

"Just wanted to tell you I was impressed with your skills today. Most of my new drivers give me shit when I show them the terrain, but you handled it like a pro. Keep it up and you'll be off the shit runs and be able to have the cake jobs soon," he said, reaching down and slapping my ass…hard. I bit my lip to keep from squealing when his palm made contact with my poor, unprotected cheeks. I nodded and turned away, only wincing slightly as I sat down in my car.

The drive home was eerily quiet after having spent all day atop a diesel engine, but I welcomed the silence.

Pulling into the driveway, I debated trying to hide from him…but I knew he would have heard the car. Sighing as I realized he was going to have to find out someday, I grabbed my shit from the backseat and walked up the sagging steps.

"That you?" he called as I slammed the door shut.

"Who the hell else would it be?" I yelled as I bent over to untie my boots. I heard the rhythmic click of the wheelchair as he propelled himself down the hall toward me, having to stop several times to get over the broken floorboard and warped linoleum. The house was falling apart around us and I knew my father would be appalled to see what had become of his pride and joy. When he finally managed to maneuver through the doorway, I stood up slowly, allowing him to look at me before I pulled the hat off my head.

As the short ends of my hair brushed along my cheekbones, he gasped.

"What the fuck did you do?" His hand reached out toward me, as if hoping my appearance was an illusion.

"I did what I had to do, Charlie. If we didn't keep the insurance up, we would have been screwed. So I used your resume and license to get a job. Feel free to say thank you any time," I bit out, unable to stop the tears from forming.

"But your hair…" he trailed off, dropping his eyes to his useless legs as they rested against the chair.

"My hair will grow back, Charlie. If we didn't get some money coming in, then there was no telling what would happen. We would lose the house and I really don't think we would be able to find an apartment that is as accessible as this place." I knelt down next to his chair, putting my hand over his where it lay on his lap.

"I just can't believe that it has come to this," he whispered, his voice hoarse as he tried to speak through his tears.

"We can get through this, Charlie. I know we can. Once you are back on your feet…" I started, but he shoved me away, furiously pushing his wheelchair back down the hall.

"This is it, Bella. I'm not going to walk again. So if you're waiting for that…you better start praying for a miracle."

*()*()*

I washed my hands at the kitchen sink, ignoring the oppressive silence that originated from my brooding brother as he sat next to the table. Dinner consisted of some soup heated in the microwave and a pair of Hot Pockets. Our mother would have been rolling over in her grave if she saw the kind of food that was being served up at her table. But money was tight and I needed to have things on hand that Charlie could make if I wasn't around. The microwave was the only thing he could operate with harming himself…or others.

"Where did you learn to drive the big rig?" Charlie asked after I had the dishes cleaned and put away. His hands were folded on top of the table and he was actually looking me in the eyes. Realizing that he had somehow managed to put aside his anger at the situation, I sat back down and told him about the crash course his best friend Jake had given me.

"So you just walked in there with my credentials and they gave you a job?" he asked, amazed that I had managed to pull it off.

"They were hard up for a driver. And your resume was excellent. I managed to fudge the birthday on your license, because I knew I wouldn't be able to pass for thirty six, but other than that it was easy," I explained.

And then he just stared at me.

"I can't believe it has come to this," he said quietly. When I opened my mouth to speak, he just pushed away from the table and disappeared into his room.

And then I was alone.

*()*()*

"What the fuck! If you wanted me to drop the load there, you should have moved the fucking loader!" I yelled out the window of my cab as the douche on the ground bitched.

"Why would I want the gravel over here?" he spat, hopping up onto the step of the truck so he was face to face with me. I tugged the hat lower and tipped my chin up toward him.

"I go where I'm told to go. It isn't my fault _you_ weren't ready for me," I growled, leaning over the wheel of the truck so I looked bigger than I was.

"Whatever…I'm not taking the blame for this. You'll have to go talk to the boss," he said as he jumped down and landed with a thud on the hard-packed ground. I sighed as I turned off my truck and kicked open the door. It was a good thing the foreman liked me, since it looked like I was going to have to do some ass kissing.

"It was Swan that dumped the load." I cursed under my breath as I approached the group of men as they stood staring at the six ton pile of gravel.

"Yep…it was me. Anyone have a shovel?" I joked as I pulled my hat low over my eyes.

"You new here, Swan?"

I turned and looked at the tall guy on my right. The sun was right behind him and even with the bill of my hat and my hand shading my eyes, I couldn't really see his face.

"Yep, I started last week."

"And so far he has done a great job," my direct supervisor said as he smacked me on the back. I grit my teeth as I wobbled on my feet.

"Well, seeing as Alec is impressed with you, we'll let this slide. But you need to pay more attention to the site. If you don't think you should be dumping a load…don't dump it," the tall guy spoke again and I just nodded, no doubt looking like a bobble head. I booked it back to my rig and got outta there before I fucked up something else.

*()*()*

I looked down at my feet, letting the hot water beat down on my shoulders. The water turned brown as it rinsed the dirt and grime off my arms and out of my hair. Even with a bandana and hat covering my head, I somehow still managed to get dirty. I worked quickly, trying not to use too much hot water, since I now knew how expensive electricity was. The towels were scratchy against my skin as I dried off, but fabric softener was pricey and not a necessity.

When I was done, I leaned against the sink and looked at myself in the fogged-up mirror. If I squinted I could pretend that my hair was still long. That the waves and curls my mom had always loved to brush were still down to my hips. But it wasn't. The ends of my hair barely reached my chin now.

And as I tugged and pulled on it, trying desperately to hold onto _me_, I wept.

*()*()*

"Are you kidding me? I thought the insurance was going to pay for a new chair? So now we need to come up with four grand? Okay…no, I got you. Thanks for your help," I said tightly, hanging up the phone and tossing it in the seat next to me. I was waiting in line for the truck in front of me to finish filling up, before I would drive into its place. I had hoped I would be able to deal with a mix-up with the insurance, but low and behold, there was no mix up.

I knew I couldn't get any more hours here, but we wouldn't be able to swing the mortgage and other bills if I had to pay four thousand for Charlie's new chair.

Something had to give.

*()*()*

"Hi, welcome to Triplets Diner. What can I get for you today?"

I was to the point where I could say those words in my sleep. Waitressing wouldn't pay the bills by itself, but combined with what I made driving the big rig, we would be able to get through this rough patch in one piece…

Hopefully.

"Yeah, can I get a cup of coffee and a slice of that sweet peach pie you got going on?" the customer smirked as he reached down and pinched my ass through the polyester of my uniform. I smiled tightly and tried to remember that murder was against the law as I turned and walked over to the counter.

"You'll get used to it," Jessica, the other waitress working with me said as she handed me the coffee pot.

God I hope not.

*()*()*

"Swan! What the fuck? Are you asleep at the wheel? The loader has been waiting ten minutes for you to get your truck under it. MOVE!" I jumped as Alec, my supervisor banged his fist on the door of my truck and quickly shifted into gear. I _had_ been asleep. I was working seven to three driving the truck and then worked four to eleven at the diner. I was dead on my feet and had barely made a dent in the bills.

And I didn't know how much longer I could go on.

*()*()*

Overtime was awesome in the abstract, but when you're busting your ass to get from one job to the other…that is when you realize it blows.

I was huddled in the back seat of my car, struggling to get into my uniform in the small space. I had parked in the back corner of site, away from the lights of the road. I ran a baby wipe down my arms, praying that I got all the dust that seemed to cling to me. I was just pulling my extra-small sports bra off over my head when I was suddenly blinded by lights. In my wild scramble to cover myself, I got my arms stuck in the tight band of the compression garment.

"Shit," I squealed.

"Are you okay in there?"

I finally managed to get myself out of the straps and yanked my uniform over my chest.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Sorry…I…um…spilled something on my shirt and was trying to change. I'm sorry if I'm not supposed to be back here," I mumbled, trying to hide my work shirt and hat on the off chance that Mr. Flashlight was someone I worked with.

"Um, yeah you're really not supposed to be back here," he said as he angled the light away from my face. I bit my lip as his face came into focus.

"Sorry," I whispered again, trying not to stare at the thick blond scruff that covered his jaw.

"It's no big deal. But it can be dangerous in a construction site at night. Make sure you stay on the access road on your way out…okay?" he said, his voice so kind and smooth.

"Oh I'll be sure to be careful," I said as he waved and walked off into the darkness.

With a deep breath, I finished getting ready and raced to my next job.

*()*()*

"Bella, you're staying late since you were late coming in, right?"

"Yes, Maria. I can stay until two if you need me," I sighed, kissing my sleep goodbye. There was no way I would be able to feel rested after only four hours.

My feet dragged, the thick rubber of my sneakers squeaking against the linoleum. I wanted to cry. I wanted to sleep for days. But as the bell chimed over the door signaling another customer had arrived, I had to push my wants to the side and just concentrate on what we needed.

And that was money.

*()*()*

"Are you going to be able to take me to my doctor's appointment today?" Charlie mumbled behind me as I stood at the kitchen counter. I had my face buried in my coffee cup, willing the caffeine to somehow keep me awake.

"Oh shit."

"How the hell am I going to get there, Bella?" he bitched as he stopped the chair next to me.

"Listen, I'll go into work and just…get sick or something. Then I'll come back home and take you. I'm sorry I forgot, but I'm trying to juggle a million things," I sighed as I tried to move around him, but he rolled the chair in my path.

"Do you think I like seeing you walk around here like you're half dead? But there's nothing I can do! Don't take it out on me," he said softly. I blinked down at him, sure that I had misheard him.

"I'm taking it out on you? How is that even possible? I'm twenty years old, Charlie! I'm working two jobs, taking care of the house, of you, and you have the _balls_ to say that I'm taking shit out on you?" I pushed him away before I smacked him, and stormed out of the house.

*()*()*

"Can you take one more load to the back dumping site before you head out, Swan?" Sam asked and I couldn't say no. Plus I wasn't really looking forward to going home anyway. I hadn't been able to get out of work to take Charlie to his appointment and he had to call one of his buddies to come get him. He hated being a burden to other people, but he didn't think twice about relying on me for every little thing.

"Sure, Sam." He waved me off and I headed up over the hill. My hands were numb from the vibrations of the engine and I kept blinking to try and stay awake.

Only a few hours at the diner and then I could sleep.

*()*()*

"Bella…someone just sat in your section. I can take him if you want," Jess volunteered as she stood behind me at the coffee station. I rolled my eyes, knowing that the only reason Jess would 'volunteer' to take a customer off my hand was if he was drop dead gorgeous.

"No, I got it." I took a deep breath before I pushed through the swinging half-doors. The guy sitting in the booth near the door was familiar, in that Hollywood famous kinda way. My palms were damp as I stood next to his table and waited for him to look up. When he did meet my eyes, I wished he hadn't.

He was spectacular.

His long lashes hid just enough of his green eyes to make him seem mysterious. High cheekbones and a straight nose led to full, pouty lips and perfect teeth. When he reached up and tugged off his hat, I nearly moaned. It should be illegal for hair to look that good after being trapped inside a sweaty baseball cap…but his did.

"Can I get you someone…er…something?" I stuttered, flushing bright red. He had the decency to ignore my slip of the tongue and placed an order large enough for five people. After delivering the ticket to Armondo, the chef, I took my time getting his soda.

_Chill out Bella. He's just a guy. You work with guys all day long._

My pep talk didn't help much when I went back to the table to find that he had stretched his hands out on the table. Big hands…capable hands.

Shit.

"Hey, you look familiar. Have I seen you somewhere before?" he asked, reaching out to grab my wrist with one of those rough but smooth hands.

"Um…I don't think so," I replied, my voice slightly hoarse. He cocked his head to the side as he looked at me, and I was suddenly nervous. I glanced over to his hat that was sitting on the table and blanched.

Cullen Construction.

Oh my God.

"I'll bring your food right out," I said, yanking my hand from his grasp and nearly running toward the kitchen. I managed to avoid him for the rest of his meal, only stopping by once to refill his coke and to get him some ketchup for his eggs. When I dropped off the check, he once again tried to bait me into a conversation, but thankfully a large party had just been seated in my section and I was able to get away.

My eyes blurred with tears when I saw a phone number on the back of his check and the twenty he had left as a tip. I pocketed the one and tossed the other in the trash.

*()*()*

"Swan! The head guy wants to see you in the trailer!"

I cut the engine of my truck and jumped out of the cab, suddenly nervous. Other than the one time I dumped the load in the wrong spot, I thought things had been going well. I showed up on time, got my work done and left.

Walking into the small trailer, I somehow managed to stifle my squeak of surprise when I saw who was sitting behind the desk.

The man from the diner.

He didn't look up as I entered, only pointed to a chair in front of his messy desk.

My knees trembled as I slowly sat down in the seat and folded my hands together in my lap.

"So…Charlie Swan? My father mentioned he had worked with a man named Swan six years ago and how impressed he had been with his skills. You would understand how confused I was when I told him that I had a young guy here who was using Charlie's credentials."

He finally looked up and I could tell he recognized me. My eyes stung as I pulled my hat off and tugged the bandana from my hair.

"Holy shit."

"I'm sorry. My brother was in an accident and is in a wheelchair and our parents are dead and I _had_ to keep his insurance up and…" I rambled, mortified by the hot tears that streamed down my cheeks, but unable to stop them. When I met his eyes I could see his confusion and wondered what he didn't understand.

"Wait, you said your brother was in an accident?" he asked and I nodded. "But from what my dad said, Charlie Swan is your father."

* * *

**Wha? So yeah...see you soon!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**So yeah...I promised BeeGurl and a few others that I would complete this before I disappear into the ether...and I will. **

**Some of you were confused. This chapter _may_ help, but you won't get the full story until Bella can talk to her brother.  
**

* * *

"Oh my God," I mumbled, struggling to get to my feet as my world changed around me.

"Wait a minute," my boss said as he walked around the edge of the desk and reached for my arm, trying to steady my wobbly knees.

"My brother…is my father?" I rasped, looking up into his compassionate green eyes, trying to make sense of things.

"My dad said Charlie used to bring you around when you were younger," he said, his big hands wrapping around my shoulders. I looked down at the floor, feeling the warmth of my tears on my cheeks.

"They lied to me. My whole life has been a lie," I whispered, pushing away from him. I was angry. I was so fucking angry. How could they have kept something like that from me? How could Charlie do this to me, especially after our… well, _his_ parents died?

"Can I keep my job?" I asked, needing to know. He had every right to fire me. I lied on my application. I lied every time I opened my mouth it seemed.

But everyone I loved was lying too…so what did it matter.

"Um, yeah. You've proven yourself, so we'll keep you on the payroll. But no more big rigs. We'll find you something to do in the office," he said, running his hand through his wild hair. I looked up at him.

"I don't want any special treatment. I can keep driving the rig. I actually enjoy it. But you can't tell the guys I'm a girl," I warned, just imagining the kind of ribbing I would get from them if they knew I had tits.

"Well see, now that I know you're not who you say you are, it's hard for me to have you out there," he hedged, not meeting my eyes.

"But you said I did a good job. You said I proved myself. Please, Mr. Cullen, don't make me be some desk jockey just so you won't feel guilty," I pleaded, reaching out for his hand. He looked down at me as I grasped his fingers in mine, those green eyes full of something I just couldn't figure out.

"Charlie…wait a minute, what is your name?" he said, a bit of humor lacing his words. I shook my head as I looked down at my feet.

"Bella. My name is Bella," I replied.

"Well, Bella, my name is Edward, and I'll be your direct supervisor from now on," he sighed, no doubt assuming I wouldn't be dissuaded, but still not giving me what I wanted.

"So you're my babysitter or something? You do realize I've handled twelve ton loads for months now. And you have to know if the guys see you hanging around me, they'll know something's up. Pretty soon I won't be doing any of the normal loads. It'll be gravel dumps for the rest of my life!" I yelled, feeling better that I managed to get some of the aggression out of my system. But then I felt bad I was taking it out on this kind man who was only trying to help me.

"Listen, Bella, if something happens to you, I need to be there to deflect any problems. I need to be there to take care of you," Edward said, his voice low and sincere. As I looked up at him, I realized he was the first person who had ever wanted to take care of me. And I had no choice but to let him.

*()*()*

"Do you want me to come in with you?"

I looked across the seat of Edward's truck as his quiet, thoughtful words vibrated between us. He had insisted on driving me home, telling me that he would have one of the guys drop off my car later. He didn't want me driving myself; what with the shock of finding out my brother was actually my father and all.

I couldn't say I blamed him.

"No. I need to do this on my own," I said, my voice wavering slightly. He reached across the seat and put a crumpled up piece of paper in my palm.

"This is my number. Use it for…whatever. If you need to talk, if you need a shift change, anything. Just…call me." I looked up at him, wondering if this was how other people, normal people felt. Was everyone taken care of this way? Maybe Edward just felt guilty that he had turned my world on its side and was trying to make up for it. No matter the reason, I felt like he had given me something precious and I carefully slipped it into my pocket. I nodded at him before I opened the door and walked up the steps to my house.

Time to face the music.

*()*()*

"Charlie?" I tried to keep my voice from shaking as I called for him. Hanging up my hat and coat on the rack next to the door, I was surprised that he didn't answer me. When I looked at the clock on the wall, I realized I was almost an hour late. Heading into the kitchen to start dinner, I sighed when I caught sight of the empty bottle of Jack on the counter.

Awesome.

"Charlie?" I yelled, creeping down the hall to the den we converted into a room for him after his accident. The half-bath off the den was renovated to fit a shower stall he could get into with the help of a waterproof chair and somehow managed to fit a handicap toilet in the corner. Finding his room empty, I glanced into the bathroom and suddenly found it hard to breathe. He was naked, propped up against the shower wall, the now-cold water streaming down on him.

"Charlie!" I pushed past his vacant chair and fumbled with the faucet, trying to turn the water off. I reached for a towel to put over his lap, hoping to save us both from utter humiliation. Double-checking to make sure he was breathing, I sat down on the cold tile floor next to him and watched his chest move up and down.

And as the water started to soak into my pants, Edward's phone number in my pocket seemed like a lifeline I desperately wanted to reach for.

*()*()*

**EPOV**

I stared at the dark house, waiting for a light to turn on. Something in the eyes of that poor girl tugged at me. She was desperate for someone to just stop and pay attention for her, if only for a minute.

When I'd casually mentioned to my dad that Charlie Swan was working on my crew, he was full of stories about the man. But the Charlie Swan I knew was no man, hell he was hardly a boy. His short, thin frame seemed ready to blow over in the wind and the fragile arch of his jaw was clean-shaven no matter how close to five o'clock it was.

My dad always joked I was a saver. I was always bringing home baby birds and wounded squirrels when I was a kid. So when I asked so many questions about Charlie, he knew my interest was piqued.

"How's his daughter?" he asked and I could only stare at him. If this guy had a daughter, then I was a three-eyed mutant.

"He has a daughter? How the hell is that possible?" I asked, trying to pick my jaw up from the floor.

"Well, he had her young. He was still in high school if I remember correctly. And the mom didn't want the baby, so he took her. She was a cute little thing, too. He'd bring her around the site sometimes. Big brown eyes and these little springy pigtails. Made me wish we'd had a girl," dad sighed wistfully, no doubt thinking of the fact that I'd yet to start producing the next generation of Cullens. A fact my mother pointed out at every occasion.

"The Charlie Swan I have is barely in his twenties. Are you sure this is the same guy?" I questioned, trying not to be rude but unable to believe that we could be talking about the same man.

"Looking at his resume, it's got to be the same ol' Charlie. You make sure to tell him I said hello."

*()*()*

I'd walked around for days trying to figure out what to do. I went back and forth but in the end, I knew I had to confront him for my own sanity.

As Charlie walked into the trailer, I took an objective look at him.

Same long, lean legs.

Same thin arms.

Same delicate bone structure.

But as he tipped hips face up, a shot of recognition went through me.

As my face no doubt showed my surprise, he…_she_ reached up and pulled the hat and bandana from her head, leaving me reeling.

The girl from the diner.

The one I gave my number to.

I never give my number out, but something in the way she moved had me desperate for more of her.

But this girl…this sad, defeated girl standing in front of me really touched something inside me.

I wanted to wrap her up and hug her.

I wanted to keep her safe.

I wanted her.

*()*()*

After an hour of staring at the dark windows, I knew I had to either go knock on her door, or go home. And I just couldn't bring myself to start the car.

My knuckles bounced twice on the wooden door and I noticed the worn paint and the rusted house numbers. I waited nervously for someone to answer, only to be met with silence. I reached out and tried the knob, knowing that someone was inside, I'd watched Bella walk in.

"Hello?" I called, inching my way into the house. Everything seemed to be in even worse condition inside. I could see the nicks and bangs in the walls and baseboards from what I assumed was Charlie's wheelchair. The lights were all off and there was a chill in the air as if the heat hadn't been on for some time.

It broke my heart.

Following the hallway, I ended up in the kitchen. I tilted my head to the side as I heard a quiet sound coming from the next room. A light guided me into what must have been Charlie's bedroom and then the bathroom.

"Bella," I sighed, hating how broken she looked sitting on the cold, wet floor. She looked up at the sound of my voice, her pale cheeks flushing slightly as she struggled to stand up.

"He's passed out," she rasped, the roughness of her voice making me ache to reach out and comfort her.

"Do you want me to help you get him into bed?" I asked, inching closer to her. She sighed dejectedly and nodded, reaching down to better arrange the towel covering him. I tried not to look at the man's too-thin legs as I lifted him into my arms. My shirt was quickly soaked, the cold water sending goosebumps across my flesh. Bella moved ahead of me and drew back the covers on the bed in a practiced motion. I hated thinking about her caring for him every day.

"Thank you," she whispered as she covered him with the blanket and grabbed some medical looking things from the plastic bin next to the bed. After setting them within easy reach, she backed away from the bed, leading the way back to the kitchen.

As she closed the door behind me, I looked at her. Her short hair was tucked behind her ears. Her cheeks were pale with dark circles under her eyes. She looked fragile and so damn broken I couldn't help but pull her into my arms. Bella didn't fight as I eased her against me, wrapping my arms around her quaking shoulders.

I couldn't imagine how much weight she had on her delicate shoulders, but for as long as she wanted, I would be there to help her.

* * *

**I love me a Saviouward. I need me one too. **

**More...soon :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**So…these characters are just flowing. I'll keep updating as soon as I get the chapters done.**

**I'm not bugging Melanie or the pumpkin or Naomi with this. So any errors are mine ;)  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up slowly, my eyes fuzzy and aching from all the tears I'd shed. It took me a minute to realize I was in my bed and not on the couch, where I had been sleeping since Charlie's accident. I tried to piece together the night before, wondering how it was possible that I'd forgotten about Charlie and gone up to my own room. Memories drifted like snowflakes through my mind.

Edward.

I sat up in bed, oblivious to the covers as they fell to my waist, brushing against my bare skin as they fluttered to the mattress. I looked down, noticing I was only wearing panties and the tank top I'd had on under my work shirt. Edward had undressed me before he put me to bed. I wished I had something prettier on under my jeans, but all I owned was cotton panties. There was no lace or satin in my drawers. I'd never needed them.

I grabbed the first thing my fingers touched, one of Charlie's oversized button downs I wore to clean the house, and rushed downstairs. What if something had happened to Charlie while I was sleeping? What if he fell? What if…

I stopped short at the bottom of the stairs when I heard deep voices coming from the kitchen. I looked around the living room, trying to see if there were any clues as to who might be in there with Charlie. The blanket that I used when I slept on the couch was rumpled, as were the throw pillows. A pair of worn boots sat next to the table and I could see Edward's coat draped across the chair.

He'd stayed.

Creeping closer to the kitchen door, I tried to tell myself that eavesdropping was rude, but it was a temptation I just couldn't resist.

"I always liked working for your old man. He was honest and fair, a real good guy. I had no idea that she was doing this, not until she had already got the job," Charlie said, his voice rough after spending half his night passed out in the shower.

"She can't go on like this. I mean…she's working for me and she's pulling night shifts at the diner. Someone has to look out for her," Edward replied, the edge in his tone surprising me. It wasn't Charlie's fault that it had come to this. If he could work, I'm sure he would.

"Are you trying to tell me how to take care of my sister?" Charlie asked, emotionless.

"Cut the shit. I talked to my dad. I know she's your daughter," Edward said. I held my breath as I waited for Charlie's answer.

"Fuck," he whispered and I could hear the rough sound of his scruff against his palms as he scrubbed his face with his hands. "Does Bella know?"

"I accidently told her. I had no idea she was pretending to be you," Edward admitted, regretfully. I didn't blame him. If anything, I was thankful that this had all come out. If not…who knows when Charlie might have told me?

"My parents thought it would be better that way. I was only sixteen when she was born and her mother…well, Renee was flighty. She told me she was on the pill and I was dumb enough to believe her. After Bella was born, I just couldn't imagine putting that little girl who looked like me in someone else's arms. So my mom and dad raised her and I was just her big brother." Charlie's voice cracked and I dug my nails into my palm to keep from crying.

"When my folks died, I didn't think telling her the truth would change anything. In fact, it would have made everything worse. Giving your brother a bath is one thing…but if you knew it was your father? It killed me, seeing her fade away. She had a scholarship to UDub before everything happened. I wanted her to go but she is just too damn stubborn."

I laughed through my tears at his words. Of course he would say I was stubborn, he was the exact same way. My presence must have been noticed, because everything went silent in the kitchen. I heard the slow squeak of Charlie's wheelchair a second before he rolled into the room. I looked down at him from where I sat on the steps.

"Bella," he rasped, his hands holding the arms of his chair tightly.

"You lied to me. My whole life," I said, wiping away the tears on my cheeks. Charlie put his head down, defeated.

"I'm sorry. I was just too young to be any kind of father to you. And then…I just couldn't have you handing your _father_ a catheter. It was bad enough_ I_ knew," he whispered, years of pain in his voice. I slowly stood up and walked down to where his chair sat, kneeling next to him.

"Don't _ever_ lie to me again," I said, taking his hands in mine and putting them on my cheeks. He met my eyes, his full of gratitude.

"I won't. I swear," he replied instantly. I let him pull me into his arms, closing my eyes as I tried to come to terms with the truth. I heard the front door open and looked over, meeting Edward's eyes.

"_Thank you," _I mouthed and he placed his palm over his heart and nodded before he disappeared out the door.

**EPOV**

"Oh fuck."

I felt guilty. Damn, did I feel guilty. As the warm water ran over my head and my cock jerked in my palm, I felt like shit.

But I couldn't help it.

After Bella had cried herself to sleep in my arms, I'd lifted her carefully, holding her like the delicate warrior she was. The stairs creaked under our combined weight, showing me once more just how dilapidated the house was. Her room was easy to find, the clean scent of girl leading me right to it. I could tell she didn't sleep in her bed often. No doubt she would want to stay close to Charlie should he need her.

But what she needed now, was sleep.

Laying her gently on the mattress, I moved to her feet, unlacing her dirty boots and stripping her socks from her little feet. She was much too fragile to have so many blisters, I thought as I looked up at her sleeping face. She looked so much younger with those brave eyes of hers closed, and I tried to figure out how she had been doing so much for so long now, with no support.

I lifted her legs and went to shift them beneath the blankets, only to discover her jeans were soaked. I knew I couldn't leave her like that, she would be uncomfortable. Taking a deep breath, I moved unsteady fingers to the button of her jeans, feeling the soft skin of her belly under my knuckles. The zip of her fly sounded loud in the too-quiet space and I held my breath to see if she would wake. Other than a slight wriggle of her nose, she stayed still. Walking down to the end of the bed, I grabbed the dirty cuffs of her jeans and slowly slid them down. I swallowed hard as inch after inch of glorious girl was uncovered. Bella kicked her feet free from her jeans and rolled to her side, giving me a glimpse of her ass.

I sat down hard on the floor, trying to calm my racing heart and watched as she slipped deeper into her dreams. I could see the tail of her shirt was wet too, so, pressing my luck, I eased her to her back and attacked the buttons. Her white tank top was so damn innocent and paired with her pink cotton panties, had my cock aching. But Bella didn't need some guy gawking at her. She needed a friend who would support her no matter what.

I covered her up with the blanket and smoothed her short hair away from her face. Unable to help myself, I leaned down and kissed her forehead, breathing in her sugary-sweet, clean scent. And then, I went down and settled in on the uncomfortable couch, pulling the scratchy blanket over my shoulders. The only saving grace was, the pillow smelled just like Bella.

After I knew Charlie and Bella were going to be okay, I headed back to my apartment. The complex I lived in was brand new, completely nondescript and boring. When the steps didn't creak as I made my way up, I found myself wishing my place had the kind of character and lived-in feeling that Bella's house had.

I was thankful it was Saturday and I didn't have anywhere I needed to be. I stuffed my coffee maker full of grounds and set it to brew as I popped a bagel into the toaster. Over the gurgling sound of the coffee percolating, I heard the heat kick in, which again made me think of Bella. How the hell were they affording to live? I didn't know if Charlie was getting any disability or workman's comp money from his accident, but I knew there was no way they would survive the winter. With snow, came less chances for work in construction and Bella wouldn't be able to make ends meet with just her money from the diner.

My first sip of coffee tasted bitter on my tongue, and the bagel felt like lead in my stomach. Leaving my breakfast to get cold on the counter, I stripped out of my clothes and headed for the shower. The minute the warm water cascaded down my back, thoughts of Bella bombarded me.

The soft feel of her belly under my fingers.

The way her eyes followed me.

The loneliness that seemed to ooze out of her.

The swell of her breasts beneath her tank top.

The way she arched and moaned as my hands passed over her tight little nipples.

Oh wait…that was a fantasy, not a memory.

My hand gripped my shaft, my cock jerking as I slipped my thumb over the slippery tip. It had been too long since I'd felt the convulsive hold of a woman's body. But there was no one I wanted, aside from Bella. Her compassionate heart was something very rare. Add in her sexy as hell body and smartass mouth and you had my dream girl.

My mind went wild, fantasies playing out in high-def as I braced my arm against the tile wall. The water helped lubricate my hand, making it easier for me to pleasure my rabid appetite. I was suddenly ravenous for her touch, for any kind of affection. How long had it been since I'd been touched by a delicate hand? A year? Two? I'd been working so hard to get the family business back in the black; I'd completely neglected my personal life. And now that this amazing girl had busted her way into my life, all I wanted was to feel her beneath me. I wanted to take care of her. I wanted to love her.

And with her name on my lips, as my come splattered against the shower floor, I realized I wouldn't be able to breathe until I held her in my arms.

**A bit of info: Charlie is 36…Bella is 20…Edward is 31. Yep…older man. Me likey:)**

**See you...soon.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm thrilled with how many of you are enjoying this. Like I said, I just couldn't leave these characters hanging. I had thought there would be five chapters, but yeah...I was wrong. Hopefully I can get their story told in less than ten, but you never know.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Swan! The next load is waiting."

I looked through the dust-covered windshield of my rig, seeing the intensity of Edward's stare even across the site. He was trying so hard to act normal. But he was failing miserably.

When Sam scheduled me to head up to the top of the mountain to bring a load down from the upper site, Edward said he needed me down at the base instead. After one of the drivers called out sick, Alec asked me to stay late, but Edward made up some bullshit about not paying for overtime and sent me home. At the rate he was going, I would be found out by the end of the week.

I shoved my hands in the pockets of my dirty jeans as I leaned against the hood of Edward's truck. He was avoiding me. I knew he was. His behavior was pissing me off, and I needed to talk to him before he ruined everything. When he finally came out of the office, his shoulders were slumped and his hair was a mess, as if he hadn't been able to keep his hands out of it. I watched him walk toward me, unaware that he was being observed. His long legs ate up the distance, his jeans hugging his hips in a way that should have been illegal. The knot of his tie was loose, the top three buttons of his shirt undone, his tan skin peeking out. I had never seen a more perfect man in all my life.

Edward stopped short as he finally noticed me. I didn't move as he resumed walking, ignoring me as he opened the door to his truck and made a move to get in.

"You're not going to talk to me?" I asked, incredulous. How _dare_ he?

"Bella, I've had a long day. I'd like to go home and relax if you don't mind," he said, his nonchalant tone making me see red.

"Yeah, I'd like to go home and relax too. But seeing as you cost me overtime today, I can't. I have to go work a shift at the diner to make up for the lost money," I spat, regretting my words when he finally met my eyes.

"Shit, Bella. Please let me help you," he rasped, stepping off the running board of his truck and striding over to me. "Let me pay the electric or…something."

"I don't need any fucking charity, Edward. I need to be able to do my job," I yelled, pushing off the truck and standing up straight as he stepped in front of me.

"It's not charity! It's a fucking helping hand. You shouldn't have to do this all on your own," he growled, his hands wrapping around my shoulders, shaking me roughly. My head lolled back and forth, the movement making me dizzy.

"I don't have a choice," I whispered, hating the tears that stung my eyes. I was just so tired. If I could just get some sleep, I'd be fine.

"But you do have a choice, Bella. Let me help you," he sighed, his hands moving gently from my shoulders down my arms, linking our fingers together. I fought against the desire to let him help, to throw myself in his arms and beg him to take care of me. Nothing good would come of that. He was a gorgeous man, who needed a perfect woman in his life. And I was a twenty year old with a boy's haircut and a high school diploma.

"I can't," I said. "Let me do my job…please."

Walking away from him was the hardest thing I'd done in a long time.

But I did it because I knew it was for the best.

**EPOV**

"Motherfucker."

"Stupid son of a bitch."

"You fucking piece of shit."

"Why don't you tell me how you really feel?"

I stood up straight at the sound of my father's voice and smashed my head on the inside hood of my truck. I'd been working on the busted water pump for the last hour. But it wasn't the truck I was mad at.

"This damn thing won't go in," I growled, rubbing the sore spot on my head with a grease-covered hand. "Instead of watching me struggle, how about you help me?"

I watched my father mull it over before he smiled and leaned his hip against the edge of the driver's side door, crossing his arms over his chest. "Nah. I think you'll learn a whole lot more if I let you do it yourself. And just think how proud you'll be when you get it finished."

I stared at my father as his words bounced around in my head. Was that how Bella felt? Was my offer to help an affront to everything she'd already accomplished on her own?

"Dad…" I whispered, suddenly overwhelmed with the responsibility I'd unknowingly taken on. "I think I'm in trouble."

Sitting on the cold cement floor of my parent's garage, I told him everything. I explained how I inadvertently let it spill that Charlie was Bella's dad and not her brother. I admitted my sudden affection and admiration for her and I even grudgingly told him that I was allowing an unlicensed, uninsured driver to work on our site.

After everything was said, I waited for him to go off on me. Lord knows I deserved it. I was putting the whole company in danger, but I couldn't bring myself to regret my actions.

"Edward," my dad said, the intensity in his voice making me look up at him from beneath the safety of the hair that had fallen across my forehead. "You've gotten yourself into quite a situation here. On one hand, as a businessman, I want to smack you upside the head for putting the company in such a position. But as a father, I couldn't be prouder. You saw a family in trouble, and you acted. You did a good thing, son."

I took a shuddering breath, feeling the past few days of stress melt away as I realized I had someone to share my fears with.

"I'm so fucking scared," I rasped, unable to be embarrassed by the tears that sprung to my eyes. "She is so damn stubborn. She won't let me do anything to help her. And she _needs_ someone to help her."

I closed my eyes as I felt myself being pulled into my dad's comforting embrace.

"What am I gonna do?" I whispered, fisting his shirt as I let go of some of the burden.

"You are going to just keep doing what you've been doing. You'll support her in whatever way she'll let you. You'll be there for her. And I'm going to go talk to Charlie."

I pulled away, wiping my eyes on my sleeve. "Thank you."

"No, Edward, thank _you_. I'd hate to think what might have happened to this family if you hadn't intervened."

**BPOV**

"Damn it," I hissed under my breath as I tried to shove the underwire back in my bra. I shouldn't have been surprised that the thing spontaneously combusted, it was almost three years old and I'd been squeezing into a 34B even though I was pretty sure I was a 36C now. I'd been half-way through my shift at the diner when I felt the wire punch through the thin cotton and jab me right in the ribs. Jess covered my tables so I could run out back and try to either push it back in, or take it out completely.

I shivered as the wind came whipping around the side of the building, making it feel like the tears on my cheeks were going to freeze. I was shocked I hadn't run out of tears already. The past weeks had been horrible. Though Edward was treating me just like one of the guys again, I'd begun finding envelopes of cash stuffed in our mailbox. It didn't take a genius to realize who the culprit behind that little gem was. Though Charlie told me to keep the money, I couldn't bring myself to do it. Thankfully, Edward left his truck open at work and it was easy to slip the money into his glove compartment.

Charlie had decided to stop going to rehab. He said it was pointless. He was never going to walk again, and he could get around well enough with his wheelchair. All he did was sit around the house and drink now. He'd given up. I had hoped with the truth out there, he might feel more responsible for the finances and for me. But he didn't. If anything, he just relied on me even more. I'd locked myself in the bathroom the night before after I found him stealing money out of my wallet.

"Need a hand?"

I spun around at the unfamiliar voice, yanking my uniform shirt down over my belly. I backed up against the side of the building as a shadowed figure moved out of the trees. The man came forward, his steps sure and confident as he closed the distance between us. I opened my mouth to scream, but nothing came out. I was frozen.

"I think I can find something to do with that mouth of yours," he sneered, his blond hair catching the meager light as he stopped right in front of me. As his hands came up, I closed my eyes.

"Hey!"

I jumped as he pushed me to the ground and made a run for it, scared away by the sound of Jess's voice.

"Oh my God, are you okay?" she asked, crouching down next to me. I raised shaking hands up to cover my face. "You need to go home. I'll cover the rest of your shift."

I didn't fight her as she shoved me into my car. I drove around aimlessly, unable to bring myself to go home but with no place else to go. I wasn't surprised when I found myself at the job site. The comforting familiarity helped to calm my still-frazzled nerves. I cut the engine and sat in the dark, the car getting colder by the minute. My hands trembled as I dug into my purse and brought out my cell phone. I didn't use it much, since minutes were so damn expensive, but I had to do this.

I didn't realize how late it was until I heard the sleep in his voice.

"Hello?"

"Oh shit, I'm sorry," I mumbled, getting ready to hang up.

"Bella? Wait! What's the matter?" he asked, sounding alert and awake now.

"Edward…I need you."

* * *

**Poor Bella...**

**Edward was so sad with his dad, but Carlisle will take care of Charlie, don't worry. There may be a Charlie or Carlisle POV coming...not sure.  
**

**I'll see you Monday hopefully. I've got a busy weekend.  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**I told you these characters were talking? Well yesterday they were screaming! I had to get them out and then I had to get this chapter out to you.  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

My veins were full of ice as I raced toward the job site. I'd thrown on a pair of sweats and a shirt, not even stopping to tie my boots as I ran out the door. Bella had finally reached out to me, but I knew something big must have happened to cause it. She would never have given in otherwise.

The lights of my truck illuminated her beat-to-shit car and I threw the engine to park, jumping from the vehicle as dust plumed around me. Bella was huddled in the front seat, her thin arms wrapped around herself. She startled when I ripped the door open, even though I was sure she had to have seen me pull in.

"Baby," I rasped, reaching for her. I didn't even realize I'd called her that until she was already in my arms. And then, I was too busy comforting her to worry about it.

"Edward," she whimpered, grabbing onto the front of my shirt. I ran my hands up and down her back, hating how upset she was but loving that she was finally accepting something from me. I mumbled comforting words in her ear as I held her. My shirt was damp by the time she finally cried herself out and raised her head.

"What happened?" I asked, slipping a wayward curl behind her ear. She looked away, her entire body shaking.

"I…there was a guy…and he…he…" she whispered and I froze.

"Did he _touch_ you?" I snarled, furious at the thought of another man touching her, especially if she hadn't wanted his advances.

"Jess came out just in time. But I just…I couldn't do anything. I couldn't scream. I couldn't fight. I was…I was just standing there!" she yelled, looking up at me with wide, frightened eyes. She was going into shock and I needed to get her warm and safe as soon as possible.

Deciding she was in no condition to make decisions for herself, I reached into the car and snagged her purse. I locked the doors and hoisted her up into my arms. She snuggled her cold nose against my throat, her hands holding tightly to my shoulders as I carried her over to my truck. When I tried to put her into the passenger seat, she squeaked and held me tighter. It took some effort, but I managed to step up into the driver's seat with her in my arms. Bella slid off my lap and onto the bench seat next to me, her head slipping into my lap. I stifled a sigh as she nuzzled her face against my thigh. Keeping one hand on her short crop of silky hair, I started the truck and headed back to my apartment. She needed to be someplace warm and safe. She needed to be with me.

**BPOV**

I was so cold. There was warmth all around me, but I just couldn't stop shivering. My teeth were chattering and my muscles were jumping as my body tried to generate heat. Why the fuck was I so cold?

"I've got you, baby. We'll get you warm."

Edward voice vibrated around me and the soothing, dulcet sound of his words had me opening my eyes, even though the bright light made my head hurt.

"Edward?" I rasped, sounding like I'd recently started smoking three packs a day.

"I'm here, Bella. I've got you," he replied, his big hand cradling my head. I blinked rapidly, trying to clear my eyes enough to see where the hell I was. The walls around me were dark blue-gray, masculine without being manly. The fixtures were bright white porcelain and the tiles around the sunken bathtub were cool gray glass.

Edward's bathroom was fucking awesome.

He set me down gently on the plush white mat next to the tub and went to the shiny handles, moving them back and forth until he had the temperature set exactly where he wanted it. And then he turned back to me.

"We need to get you warm," he said, his voice echoing up toward the high ceiling. I nodded and shifted uncomfortably in my itchy uniform. Edward reached out to help steady me as I pulled my clothes off piece by piece. I tried to rationalize that my bra and panties pretty much covered the same amount of flesh that my bathing suit did, but it didn't stop a flush from spreading down my chest as I stood before him in just my underwear.

"Jesus, Bella. Where the hell did you get all these bruises?" he asked, his fingers gently running over a dark purple mark on my forearm.

"It takes some effort to get the rig into first sometimes," I laughed humorlessly. I spent the next few minutes cataloging my assorted bruises and scrapes, from the one I got when Charlie fell out of his chair and I lifted him back up, to the fading yellow mark I owed to the counter at the diner. "I'm accident prone."

"Accident prone my ass. You're anemic. You're not eating enough," he growled as he shifted me toward the rapidly filling tub. I rolled my eyes at him as I carefully hitched my leg up over the edge of the tub, only to gasp and pull away from him. "What?" he asked frantically, reaching for me.

"Motherfucking underwire," I screamed, pushing away from him so hard, I slipped on the tile floor and landed on my ass. Sitting there, a complete mess, in front of the most beautiful man I'd ever met, I lost it. I tore at the wire, scratching my skin in an effort to get the damn thing off. The elastic snapped, cotton ripping as I pulled it from my body, leaving welts and marks on my already abused flesh.

"Why? What the fuck did I do to deserve this? He's drunk all the time now. He's stealing money from me. They bank is going to take the fucking house! Why, Edward? I just…I don't understand why," I cried.

"I don't know, baby," he whispered, his hands ghosting over my hypersensitive skin. I looked up at him, hating the sad, sad look I'd put on his perfect face.

Without a word, he stood. He shrugged out of his t-shirt and hitched his sweats down his thighs. I watched with wide eyes as his work-hardened physique was revealed to me. I knew he was tall, but as I sat on the floor, he towered over me. His legs were muscular, the gray boxer briefs he had on stretched tight across his hard flesh. There was a fine dusting of copper colored hair on his arms and legs, and a thin line that ran from his belly button to the waistband of his briefs. But what had me drooling was the definition and perfectly sculpted lines of his chest and abdomen. His skin was tanned and smooth, like he'd been covered in rich caramel. Even in the middle of my self-loathing breakdown, I was overwhelmed with his perfection and slowly moved my hands to cover my freckled, too-pale chest.

"Don't," he said, his voice all gravel and heat. I looked up shyly, meeting his moss-green eyes. "You're perfect. You're better than perfect."

Without another word, he bent down and lifted me, my senses coming alive as our skin brushed. My hands clasped behind his neck, getting some of his silky hair caught between my fingers.

"We need to get you warm," he said, grimacing as his calves hit the water. He sat down, keeping me safely encased in his embrace. The warm water lapped at my legs, making me shiver as I adapted to the new temperature. With shaky hands, Edward cupped the water and let it slide down my arms and over my chest. I kept my shoulder hunched, trying to hide from his all-knowing eyes. When I was wet and starting to get warm, he reached across the tub and snagged a washcloth. My body was jostled as he moved again to grab a bottle of body wash. "Sorry," he rasped as he swirled the thick, masculine-scented gel over the fabric, "I don't have any girly shit here."

I tried not to be thrilled that he didn't have a steady girlfriend who left her stuff in his shower. And as he lifted my arm to run the suds over my skin I tried to remind myself that he was out of my league.

**EPOV**

I was in hell.

I was in heaven.

As Bella sat perched atop my lap, my trembling hands working the washcloth over her silky skin, I realized I was fucked. If I thought she was in my veins before, now that I'd watched her break apart and somehow come back together, I was well and truly fucked. There was no way I could give her up. I knew I was too old for her. There was no way we wanted the same things. But I would move heaven and earth to give her whatever she wanted…whatever she needed.

I tried to keep my eyes on the pure white bubbles and not her flesh as I moved the washcloth along. She giggled, shifting her hips against my thighs as I hit a ticklish spot near her elbow and I felt my cock punch against my boxer briefs.

This was a bad idea.

The silky skin of her hip slipped across my belly, the sensation of skin on skin going straight to my already hard cock. And then, to make matters worse, I dropped the damn cloth. I fumbled around in her lap, trying to get the fabric back and not grope her at the same time, but the thing disappeared like the Loch Ness Monster when a camera flashed.

"Sorry," I grunted, realizing I was going to have to make do with just my hands. The bottle of body wash felt awkward as I squirted some into my palm. I rubbed my hands together, keeping my eyes on the rapidly appearing bubbles. I looked up, expecting to be met with her arms, only to come face to face with the most perfect set of tits I'd ever seen. Her skin was so pale, even more so as it stretched over her round breasts. Her nipples were tiny little things, dusky pink and just begging for my mouth. But what got me, what had me ready to beg, was the cluster of freckles on her left tit…in the shape of a star.

"You're staring," she whispered, breaking the spell I'd been under.

"Oh Jesus. I'm so fucking sorry," I barked, leaning my head back against the edge of the tub and training my traitorous eyes up toward the ceiling. Bella sighed, moving against me so she could lay her head on my shoulder.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

* * *

**Aw! What do you think she was thanking him for? Being a perv? Saving her? Treating her so well? You won't know till I figure it out :)**

**So yeah...probably Monday now. But you never know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Another day…another chapter.**

**BPOV**

I moaned when the soft, warm pillow I was sleeping on shifted and moved.

"Shh, Bella," a voice soothed as my body was wrapped in a fluffy cloud. What the fuck had I eaten the night before to give me such crazy dreams, I wondered as I simply gave into the fabulous sensations and let myself drift.

"Dad? Yeah, it's me. I think you need to talk to Charlie sooner rather than later. I have Bella here with me and I'm not letting her leave until she's back on her feet. No. Yeah, I know. Thanks, dad. I love you, too."

The quiet conversation going on between Edward and apparently, his father woke me from my comfortable slumber. I nestled my face back into the pillow, only to be rudely jostled when my pillow moved. Figuring I had put off reality long enough, I sat up and stretched, oblivious to the pain-filled grunt from below me.

"Can you ah, move your knee?"

I looked down sheepishly as I shifted my knee from the vicinity of Edward's crotch. In the dim morning light, I watched as he cupped his junk and rolled to his side with a moan.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered, reaching out and rubbing my hand over his tense shoulder. His skin was like satin beneath my palm, and I regretted that I'd spent my whole night asleep on his glorious body instead of doing something else. Not that I'd know what to do with him.

"No biggie," he rasped, his muscles slowly loosening as I stroked him. It took a few minutes before he was completely relaxed and rolled over onto his back. His eyes roamed over my face, as if he was taking stock. He smiled, apparently finding what he was looking for. "You look better."

"Well, I guess that's what more than four hours of sleep will get ya," I joked, regretting it when his smile fell.

"About that," he hedged, making me nervous. "I'm holding you hostage."

I felt my mouth drop open, surprise and shock leaving me speechless.

"You're…what?" I gasped, finally getting my brain back online.

"I'm not letting you out of my sight until we have a plan in place to get you out of this situation. I can't have you working on the site, pulling late-night shifts at the diner _and_ taking care of Charlie all on your own. I know things have been your responsibility for a while, but that stops now."

I stared at him, hating that as much as I wanted to fight him, to pull my 'I am woman, hear me roar' card out, all I really wanted to do was throw my arms around his neck and thank him. Finally…_finally_, someone was on my side.

"Edward," I whispered, my voice cracking, "do you have any bacon?"

He blinked at me, his mouth opening and closing a few times before he smiled brilliantly and nodded.

"I believe I may have a pack in the freezer," he said, hiding his smile behind his hand.

"Good, 'cause I'm fucking starving, and if you're going to keep me here, you better be prepared to feed me."

**EPOV**

"Oh my _God_," Bella moaned as syrup dripped down her chin. I leaned against the counter, hiding the erection that was making a tent out of the front of my sweats. Bella was really enjoying the breakfast I'd made for her. She'd already decimated almost the entire rasher of bacon and was putting a sizable dent in the French toast I'd whipped up. Her plate was nearly empty except for the strawberry slices I'd used as decoration.

"Good?" I asked, my voice rougher than I'd expected. Bella's eyes shifted up, her cheeks flushing pink.

"Sowwy," she mumbled, her mouth full. I put my head down on the cool stone countertop, trying not to die from how cute she was. Fuck, she had no idea how much I wanted her. "So how are you not married, what with your fuckawesome kitchen skills?"

I turned my head, keeping my cheek down on my arm as I contemplated her question. Sure, I'd had plenty of girlfriends over the years, but none of them were what I wanted. I wanted a partner. I wanted someone who could appreciate how hard I worked. I wanted someone who understood how important family was. And I wanted someone who loved me unconditionally.

"I guess I just haven't found the right girl," I joked, making her roll her eyes at my obvious misdirection. I sighed and turned my head so I was facing the other way, unable to bare my soul with her all-knowing eyes watching me. "It just seems that everyone I've dated has been more interested in my money or what my name can get them, than in me. I want a family of my own. I want someone to take care of. I want to be loved."

I closed my eyes when my words were met with nothing but silence, cursing my emotional side. Now she probably thought I was a pussy. A second later, I heard a sniffle and then another. I sat up and looked across the counter, watching as Bella frantically attempted to stop the waterfall coursing down her cheeks. She was full-out sobbing.

"Shit. Don't look at me. I must be getting ready to ride the wave or something, but that was so damn sad, Edward. Seriously, go watch some porn or something instead of witnessing this train wreck" she blubbered, yanking her napkin from under her plate. I watched as she struggled to sop up her face. Like I'd want to watch some trashy girl get pounded when I could be comfort the beautiful creature in front of me.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Here I am bitching about my lack of a love life, while you're just trying to keep a roof over your heads," I sighed, pushing off my stool and walking around to where she sat, still leaking like a faucet.

"Damn it. I just can't seem to stop," she moaned, pushing me away half-heartedly as I tried to pull her into my arms.

"I think you're just exhausted and overwhelmed. Let me take care of you, Bella." She finally relented and collapsed against me. Her hands flopped down into her lap as I rocked us back and forth. After a few minutes, I thought she'd fallen asleep, until I saw her hand slowly sneak out from beneath my arm and snag a piece of bacon off the plate. I chuckled as she nibbled at the yummy pork product, her hum of contentment making my heart soar.

"Thank you, Edward."

I leaned down and laid my cheek against the top of her head.

"You're welcome, Bella."

**BPOV**

After I finished off the rest of the bacon, I helped Edward clean up the kitchen, ignoring his protests. Once the counters were wiped clean and the dishwasher loaded, Edward told me to wander around while he dealt with some phone calls. His apartment was neat and clean, looking more like a showroom than a bachelor's home. I sat on the edge of his brown leather couch and looked down at the t-shirt he'd given me to wear. My eyes caught on the worn, chipped polish on my toes and I felt my good mood evaporate. What the fuck was I doing here?

I sighed as I stood up, heading down the hall to Edward room in search of my clothes. I hopped I might be able to sneak out while Edward was busy. As much as I really wanted to let him take care of me, I knew all it would do was make me complacent. Shit needed to get done, and I was the only one who could do it.

Figuring Edward was in the spare bedroom he used as an office, I snuck into his bedroom, only to stop short when I heard the sound of the shower running.

Shit.

The bathroom door was open a crack, fragrant steam drifting out. I should have just grabbed my clothes and made a run for it, but the temptation to sneak a peek was just too great. I tiptoed over to the doorway and leaned my head inside.

"Fuck yeah."

I jumped when I heard Edward's husky exclamation. Though the steam was thick, I was able to see him clearly through the glass enclosure of the shower stall. He was so beautiful, it hurt my eyes. The muscles of his arm and chest flexed and rolled as he moved, hypnotizing me.

"Oh yeah, just like that."

The rough sound of his words had me aching in a way I'd never felt before and I was suddenly desperate to see what might come from the sweet pain. This wasn't the usual yearning desire I felt while reading one of my trashy books, my vibrator in hand. No, this went deeper. This was a fathomless need to feel his hands on my flesh. This was an emptiness inside me that only he could fill. This was pure, unadulterated lust.

"Fuck…Bella."

My name falling from his perfect lips on a pained moan was all I needed to confirm that he felt the same way. And as I pulled the shirt over my head and pushed open the door with a trembling hand, I walked inside with a clear head and very wet panties.

* * *

**Oh yeah…I love me a bacon girl. **

**Smut ahead.**

**Maybe tomorrow…maybe not. Busy, busy week.**

**MWAH!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Um…so yeah. I'm kinda in love with this chapter. I want to marry it and have its little participles. **

**You almost got this right after I finished it…**

**But here it is now…**

* * *

**EPOV**

In my mind, Bella's fantasy hand ghosted across my chest, her nails dragging over my nipples. My hand tightened reflexively around my cock as I imagined just how good it would feel to have her so close to me. I wanted to feel the satiny soft skin of her low back against my abdomen as I bent her over the couch and pounded into her sweet pussy. I wanted to hold her tightly as she wrapped her legs around my hips, her back pressed against the wall as I ravished her. I wanted to take her breath into my lungs as I made love to her, our eyes locked together as we tumbled into ecstasy.

I wanted it all.

"Yeah. Oh fuck, like that," I sighed, my head going loose on my neck as I pretended it was Bella's little hand wrapping around my shaft and not my wide palm. Her hands were just as work-worn as mine were, but still so delicate. Moving my hand faster, I searched for the perfect fantasy that would tip me over the edge, but I stalled. I was disgusting, doing this while she was in my apartment. Did I not have any self-control? I dropped my hand with a grunt, leaning over and slamming my head against the tile wall repeatedly.

A cold draft brought my head around and I nearly swallowed my tongue when I saw Bella standing there. She quietly pulled the door closed behind her, and I watched as the steam enveloped her as if it were caressing her luscious body. I stood straight on legs that trembled and watched as she closed the distance between us. Stopping so she was just shy of touching me, she brought her eyes slowly up the line of my body. Her gaze felt like an embrace and I couldn't find it in me to be embarrassed that she'd caught me jerking it.

"I didn't bring you here for this. This isn't why I'm taking care of you," I rasped when she finally met my eyes. She cocked her head to the side, sending a wave of her brown hair cascading over her shoulder.

"I know that, Edward. And this is not a thank you. This is not because you cooked me breakfast or came to my rescue. This is because something inside me is finally awake…and it's because of you," she whispered. Her hand slowly moved from her side and landed gently on my chest. I closed my eyes as my cock jerked painfully, fantasy and reality blurring into one erotic symphony.

"Show me what you like." I glanced down at the sound of Bella's husky voice, only to be met with the top of her head. She was staring down at my body.

"What?" I grunted, unable to form an intelligent response with her eyes on me.

"I want to make you feel good," she replied, sliding her hand down my chest, her fingers stroking my muscles, making them jump.

"Bella, you make me feel good when you smile. You being safe and happy makes me feel good. The rest is just icing on the cake," I laughed, my cock agonizingly hard. My brutal honesty brought her head up, her big, brown eyes wide.

"Is that really how you feel?" she sighed, her shy smile making me feel like I'd won a million bucks. I stepped closer to her, bringing our bodies in full contact and cupped her face in my palms.

"Bella, I would do anything for you," I growled before I pressed my lips to hers.

**BPOV**

Oh my God…the man could kiss.

My bravado and courage evaporated when I saw just how _big_ he was. I should have realized that the size of his hands and feet would have been proportional to the size of his…well, you know. Jesus, how the hell could I be any good for him if I couldn't even say the words? Riding the downward spiral of self-doubt, I felt my mind start to jump to his previous lovers. I was sure they had all been sexual dynamos, knowing the ins and outs of a man's body like a pro. And here I was, one step removed from a virgin. My sexual history amounted to a fumbling backseat adventures in high school. The entire event was just one painful penetration and premature ejaculation on his part. I was thankful when Edward's slow, languorous kisses made me forget anything else.

I was lightheaded when he finally released my mouth, his lips coasting across my jaw. His hands spanned my lower back, bringing me even closer to him. I was hyperconscious of how his erection poked into my leg. Jesus, that thing was hot and hard against me and my fingers itched to touch him, but I just didn't know what to do.

I took quick breaths, trying to get enough oxygen into my lungs as he nipped at my collarbone.

"I want to take you to my bed," he whispered, his voice full of need. I nodded frantically, thinking that maybe I could grab his laptop and do a quick Google search on blow jobs or something. To my great dismay, Edward didn't let me out of his reach. His hands were rough as he swiped the towel over my damp skin. I hadn't really gotten that wet, but he seemed to enjoy taking care of me, so I gave in. It was too easy to give in.

"God, you're fucking sexy," he grunted as he flapped the terry cloth over his body, tossing it to the floor when he deemed himself dry enough. I made some kind of embarrassing squeak when he hoisted me up into his arms. He didn't take his eyes off mine as he walked us into the other room, stopping when his knees hit the mattress.

Edward laid me down with gentle precision, making sure I wasn't jostled or bumped as he settled me on the bed. I wished I knew how to be seductive and sexy as he stood above me, looking like the cover of a romance novel, but I didn't. So I just laid there and looked up at him, trying to feel like I deserved to have his attention.

**EPOV**

As I stood over Bella's naked body on my bed, I _really_ wished I'd finished jerking off. She had no idea just how sexy she was. There was no way I'd ever tire of looking at her. The subtle flush across her chest was enough to make me come on the spot.

"Edward?"

I realized I'd been staring at her too long when her nervous whisper invaded my mind. Shaking my head, I smirked at her as I settled down on the bed. I ran the back of my fingers up her calf, wrapping my hand around her thigh. With one tug, I had her spread for me.

"Fuck, you are so wet," I hissed. I leaned over her leg, hooking my elbow over her thigh so I could look down at her. "Is all that honey for me?"

Bella gasped as I stroked my fingertip down her thigh, dipping into her wetness.

"You're so chatty," she whispered breathlessly, making me chuckle.

"I can't talk enough about the beauty before me," I said truthfully, knowing she needed to be treated like a goddess. Her eyes closed languidly as I delved further into her secrets. Her back arched off the bed as I inched my finger inside her tight, little pussy and I had to hold her thigh with my arm to keep her from closing me out. "No, no. This is mine now."

I stroked my thumb across the top of her cleft, loving the way she moaned and writhed. As her slightly dazed eyes landed on mine, I wondered just how experienced she was.

"Bella baby, you wanna come?" I teased, watching those brown eyes blink in confusion.

"I thought I already did," she said.

What now?

"Oh, not yet. Have you never…" I let my words hang and the flush that painted her cheeks crimson was answer enough. "Not even by yourself?"

"I get nervous. So when it starts feeling good…I stop," she admitted shyly, trying to close her legs once more. I moved quickly, lying on my side next to her, my fingers still gently stroking her.

"I'm gonna take such good care of you, Bella," I vowed, meaning so much more than just introducing her to the pleasure I was about to bestow on her. Here with me, she didn't need to be so strong. She could rely on me to care for her, to honor her. And as I leaned down and kissed her love-bruised lips, it felt as if a promise had been made.

**BPOV**

I was slowly unraveling. My body was made of tiny little threads and every time Edward touched me, a strand of that thread drifted away. Each slide of his thick fingers through my folds, each nip of his teeth, each lap of his tongue brought me closer to something I'd never felt before. But I trusted him to somehow make me whole again after it was over.

My fingers threaded through his thick hair as he slid down my body, his lips and tongue leading the way. He savored the delicate dip where my neck met my shoulder. He teased my nipples until they were hard little points. His breath blown over my belly button drove me insane.

And I was taking everything he was giving me.

I tried to touch him, to make him feel as good as he was making me feel, but he dodged my advances.

"Let me love you," he whispered against my hip, his fingers wrapping around my thigh as he opened me once more. I was so nervous as he looked down at me, worried he'd find me lacking. But the sweet hunger in his eyes proved he liked what he saw.

The first touch of his tongue against me was electrifying. But when he went _inside…_who knew his tongue was that long. As he brought me closer to the unknown with his surging motions and delicate strokes, I reached for him, needing him to take care of me like he said he would.

"Edward?" My voice sounded odd, husky and strained as I called for him, my hands desperate to hold him before I flew apart.

"I've got you, Bella. Let it go," he cooed, moving so his words were spoken right in my ear. His fingers never stopped their slick slide as his voice comforted me. "God, I want you so much. I want to see you come for me. Just let go. I've got you."

My body tightened to the point that I broke apart, light exploding behind my eyes as I surrendered to the sensations. I could hear Edward's mumbled words of encouragement as I let the experience overtake me. And as the final shudders left me trembling in Edward's embrace I realized if this was how Edward was going to take care of me, I could get used to it.

* * *

**Next chapter…he gets his.**

**Not sure if I can bust it out tomorrow. I should have been working on my Halloween countdown piece and yeah…it's due next week and I still don't even have 1000 words. Oops.**

**See you…soon.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Phew...managed to get my Halloween OS done.  
**

**This chapter switches POVs a lot. Sorry. I like to be in everyone's heads all the time.  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

She was perfect. She was glorious. As I held Bella's still-trembling body in my arms, I couldn't believe she was mine. All I wanted to do was hold her, but as she shifted in my embrace, her thigh bumped my cock, making me hiss. Bella looked up at me, her cheeks now flushed from both passion and embarrassment.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, her eyes still dazed. I felt like a fucking superhero, knowing I'd been able to give her so much pleasure.

"It's fine," I said, hating that my arousal was so apparent. Girls had it lucky that way; a wet pussy could easily be concealed. A hard cock…not so much.

"Let me take care of you, now," she said shyly, pushing against my shoulder. I slowly lay back on the pillow, watching her face carefully. If she had never had an orgasm, chances were, this was the first cock she'd seen. A wave of possessiveness flooded me, and I couldn't help but hope that mine would be the _only_ cock she'd ever see. "You're so…big."

I choked on my laughter when her hand came up, her finger slowly stroking my throbbing shaft.

"Fuck, Bella," I grunted, trying to keep my eyes open as she wrapped her hand around me. "So good."

**BPOV**

My confidence was on the rise as I watched the obvious pleasure I was giving Edward. There was no way he could be faking that kind of reaction. His erection felt warm and solid in my hand. I loved the way it pulsed and jerked, a bead of fluid collecting at the tip. I swiped my tongue over my lips, wondering what he would taste like. Edward groaned, his eyes rolling back in his head as his body arched off the bed. Damn he was sexy.

I looked closer at him, trying to decide the best way to go at him. I'd seen enough porn over the years, but the guys always seemed so rough with their…units. I wrapped my hand loosely around him, bring it up and down in a slow stroke. His heels dug into the blankets, his knees bending as he tried to thrust into my hand.

"Please," he whimpered, his eyes having finally given up the fight and closed. "Bella…please."

I gripped him tighter, watching the way the cords in his neck stood out. He moaned low and long, his fingers clenched tightly around the sheets beneath him.

"So good. Fuck, so good," he grunted, as his muscles tightened so hard they threw shadows across his skin. I could feel the rhythmic pulsing in my hand as he came, the milky-white fluid spurting out all over my hand and his belly. I continued to stroke him gently, savoring the quiet intimacy.

"Come here," he whispered, pulling me up so I was lying next to him. I held my hand awkwardly, not knowing what to do with my jizz-covered fingers. He solved the problem by wiping my hand with part of the sheets.

"You mean everything to me," he sighed into the silent room. I closed my eyes as tears threatened to spill.

"I feel the same way," I replied as I gave in to the warmth of his body and fell asleep.

**EPOV**

Stubborn…little…thing.

"I _need _to go to work, Edward. I can't have you calling Alec and Sam and telling them to hold my job. It is my rig, it is my run, I need to drive it," Bella spat across the kitchen counter. After our little post-orgasm nap, I'd once more broached the subject of her taking some time off. My dad had texted me that he was on his way over to see Charlie, so I knew things at the house would be fine. But somehow in between the snuggling and the phone call to order in pizza, the fighting started.

"Bella, I forbid it." The minute the words were out of my mouth, I knew I'd fucked up.

"You forbid it?" she repeated, her voice ominously calm. I shuffled my feet, trying to find a way to backtrack.

"Edward Cullen, do you think I can't take care of myself?" she asked. I opened my mouth to speak, but she continued on. "Do you think that I'm some stupid girl who might cry if she broke a nail? No, I'm the girl who cleans her brother's…no, her _father's_ bedpan every day. I'm the girl who works two jobs to pay the bills. I've been groped and harassed, smacked and yelled at. I can take it, Edward. The question is…can you?"

I stared at the beautiful, strong, pig-headed girl sitting across from me and realized she was right. It wasn't just my need to protect her that was holding me back, I was afraid. Now that I had her, I was petrified that something would happen to her. _I _was the one who couldn't take it.

But I had to…for her.

"Let's compromise. You can still work on the site. But you quit the diner and let me pick up some of Charlie's bills," I said, my voice wavering slightly. She glared at me.

"I'll give the diner a month's notice," she countered, a slight smile pulling up the corner of her mouth.

"Two weeks," I relented. She sighed dramatically but gave in.

"Okay, two weeks. And you'll stop treating me like glass at the site? I can't have the guys finding out I'm a chick," she teased, her anger gone.

"It'll be hard to keep my hands off you now that I know what you've got going on under those ratty jeans," I cooed, moving out from behind the counter and walking toward her.

"Stop right there, Edward. You should start practicing your self-restraint now. You wouldn't want the guys to think you're gay," she said, walking backward toward the living room as I advanced.

"I'm only gay for you, baby," I replied with a shrug. I grabbed my cock through the thin layer of my flannel sleep pants, watching as she followed my motion with her eyes. She flushed when I caught her staring, but I liked it. I liked knowing she could be struck stupid simply by the thought of my cock. I started to run toward her, but the ringing of the doorbell halted our impromptu game of tag.

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you don't mind me staying here?" I asked for the millionth time as Edward pulled me against his chest. I'd called the house and spoken to Charlie, who seemed to be happy I was staying with a 'friend' for a few days. He assured me that everything was fine and he would call me later in the week. Edward wouldn't give me any more information, but he had been furiously texting someone most of the night.

"Bella, I want you to stay with me. Just think, we can carpool to work," he joked sleepily, his hand finding the soft part of my belly. I pushed my hips backward, trying to suck in my gut, but all it did was force my ass into his erection. "Hold still."

"I'm sorry. I've never slept with anyone before," I mumbled. Edward sighed happily and nuzzled his face into my hair.

"I know. And you have no idea how happy that makes me."

It felt perfect to wake up in Edward's arms. Even with him snoring in my ear and his morning wood poking me in the back, I had never felt so comfortable.

"Bella…love you, Bella."

Apparently it could get better. Edward was a sleep taker.

"Monkey farts smell like bananas."

A very random sleep talker. I tried hard to keep my laughter quiet, but a few classy snorts broke free, waking Edward up.

"What now?" he mumbled, rolling to his back and taking me with him. I squealed as his fingers dug into my ribs, my giggles putting a strain on my already full bladder.

"I'm gonna pee on you!" I yelped, trying to get away from his tickling digits.

"I'm so not into that," he laughed, releasing me and watching as I ran toward the bathroom. I didn't even realize I'd left the door open until he wandered in. "Hey pee girl."

"Can't a girl piss in private?" I sighed, pulling the front of my borrowed t-shirt down to cover my girly bits.

"Why bother, it's not like I haven't already seen it," he teased, dodging the roll of toilet paper I threw at his head.

"Go make us some breakfast. We have to leave soon," I scolded, finishing up and slamming the door shut on his pretty face.

"You just want me for my cooking," he whined through the wood.

"You got it! It's not your fuckhot body or intelligent mind at all. I'm just in it for the food," I shouted, loving the way his laughter warmed my entire body.

**EPOV**

Watching as Bella walked across the job site and climbed up into her big rig was harder than I thought it would be. She wasn't the giggling girl who sat across from me, shoveling pancakes into her mouth. No, now she was Charlie Swan, truck driver. She was the hard working, no nonsense employee that I should just ignore.

"Hey Edward, I've got the new supervisor here for you to meet."

I turned away from the site and smiled at Alec. He was a good foreman, hardworking and loyal. I didn't have to worry about how things were running with him at the helm. Standing next to him was a tall guy dressed in the usual jeans and a button down, an orange hard hat covering his head.

"Edward Cullen, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, Edward. I'm Jamie Beers. I'm really excited to work for you."

* * *

**Dun dun DUN!**

**I know...so predictable. I'm excited about where I'm taking this. I can see the light at the end of the tunnel, but it is going to take a while to get there.  
**

**Huge thanks to Southern for pimping this out over on FB yesterday. Love you Sandy!  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sigh...  
**

**Lots going on in this chapter.  
**

* * *

**BPOV**

The following day was as normal as it could be. Edward stayed in the trailer for the most part, although I did catch him watching me a few times. He was worried, but I was happy we had come to a compromise. I was scheduled for a shift at the diner, where I would give them my notice. I knew Edward was going to give me shit about working another six hour shift after pulling eight in the rig, but I didn't have a choice.

"Swan! Did you meet the new supervisor? He's gonna handle the new site. You keep working as hard as you are, and you'll be the first one on the new run," Alec called as I jumped to the ground. I pulled my hat down low and exaggerated my stride as I walked over to where the two men stood. I saw the blinds in the trailer move, as if someone was sneaking a peek and I had to hide a smile behind my hand.

"Jamie Beers, nice to meet you," he said as he extended his hand. I felt the blood in my veins turn to ice as I recognized his voice. Slowly I looked up from under the brim of my hat. It was him…the guy who accosted me outside the diner. My hand shook slightly as I reached for his. I didn't want to touch him, but it would look bad if I refused to shake his hand. "I've heard some great things about you."

I swallowed hard as he released my hand, and it took everything in me to keep from wiping my palm on my jeans. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep my voice from betraying my true identity, so I simply nodded. I shoved my hands in my pockets and angled my face so the sun was right in my eyes. I just hoped he wouldn't recognize me.

**EPOV**

Something was wrong.

As I watched Bella stand awkwardly in the middle of Alec and Jamie, I could tell something was off with her. There was no strong set to her shoulders. There was no cocky chatter. She just stood there, trying to blend in. It took all my willpower not to run out and find out what was going on, but I managed to resist. She would tell me. Or else I'd drag it out of her.

The rest of the day was spent sneaking glances at Bella, texting with my father about what was happening with Charlie and attempting to do some actual work. By five, I was ready to strip Bella out of her disguise and reacquaint myself with her secrets once more. I was sadly disappointed to find out I would be going home alone.

"We agreed that I would give the diner two weeks. I'll tell my boss tonight that I'm leaving, but I have to finish out my scheduled shifts. I promise I won't pick up any new ones," she sighed as she fastened the seat belt. She had made up some excuse about her car breaking down to explain why she was hitching a ride with me. I was sure there would be some whispers about my sexuality, but I could give a fuck. All I cared about was that Bella was safe and sound.

"But Bella…" I whined, knowing I sounded like a spoiled child, but I _really_ wanted her to spend the night with me.

"Stop it, Edward. I can't just change into a princess because you rode up on your white horse," she sighed, running her hand over the leather seats of my white pickup. "I have obligations. I have responsibilities."

"I know you do, and I respect you for being so responsible. But you know what happened the last time you were at work. How do you think I'll feel sitting at home, waiting for another phone call," I whispered, fear lancing through me as I remembered the terrified sound of her voice over the line.

"That was a onetime thing, Edward. I promise I won't go outside alone. I'll park my car close to the door and make sure the cook walks me out," she replied, unhooking her belt and sliding across the bench seat, putting her hand on my shoulder.

"Fuck, Bella. Why can't you just let me take care of you?"

"Oh, Edward," she whispered as she let me pull her into my arms. "My hero. As much as you don't like it, I have to go."

**BPOV**

My six hour shift felt like an eternity. My uniform was itchier than usual. The customers were all cranky and annoying. Jess was riding the crimson wave and bitching like a champ.

I was ready to just walk out.

And then it got worse.

"Bella…you're up on table four," Jess called as she passed me in the kitchen. I growled under my breath as I pushed through the swinging door and pulled my pad out from the pocket of my black apron.

"What can I get for you?" I asked, not even bothering to look up at the customer. This time of night, the only people we got in were drunks and insomniacs.

"A taste of you to start."

The pencil tumbled out of my trembling fingers at the sound of his voice. I slowly looked down at him, feeling sweat dampen my palms as I took in his blond hair, messy from being trapped in his ball cap. His blue-gray eyes were hard as they traveled over my body. Sitting before me was my new supervisor and my attempted rapist. I felt nauseous.

"I'm not on the menu. Now, did you want to order something?" I rasped, trying to ignore the fear that slipped through my chest. I was sure he remembered me from our encounter in the dark, unless he accosted helpless women as a hobby. I just hoped he wouldn't recognize me from the site.

"Well then, I'll just have a burger and fries," he sighed dramatically, fluttering light brown lashes at me. I wasn't sure what his desired effect was, but I had to clamp my mouth shut or else I'd have puked all over him.

"I'll be right back," I said, plastering on a fake smile as I all but ran from his table. After sending his order in to the kitchen, I scurried to the bathroom and pulled my cell phone from my pocket. I was tempted to call Edward, but I knew he would just demand that I quit. I couldn't do that. I was raised with a better worth ethic than that. When the going got tough, the tough got going. So I shove the phone back into my skirt pocket and straightened my hair. I snagged Jess's make-up bag out of her locker and put on some eye liner and lipstick. I needed to make myself look as girly as possible so Jamie would never be able to realize I was the same person driving a dump truck on his site.

**EPOV**

She was going to kill me, I knew she was. I had been camped out in the diner parking lot for the last hour. I was exhausted and horny, but I needed to make sure she was safe. I wasn't quite sure what I was going to do when she finally came out to get in her car after her shift, but I would deal with that when the time came. For now, I just stared at her through the big plate-glass windows that lined the front of the diner.

Her poise and grace floored me. Even when she was run ragged, surviving on just a few hours sleep, she was doing what she needed to do. I felt myself falling in love with her as I watched her flit from table to table, refilling coffee cups and checking on her customers. I couldn't wait to take her home and pamper her.

When her shift was over, I made sure she had the cook walk her out to her car before I sped back toward my apartment. I didn't want her to think I'd been checking up on her. I just worried. I managed to get home and into bed before I heard her key in the lock. She took her time coming into the bedroom. I pretended to be asleep as she went into the bathroom, the water in the sink running as she washed her face and brushed her teeth. I longed for the days we could do those mundane things while standing next to each other. I would hand her the toothpaste and we would stand there, scrubbing our teeth together. But for now I had to be content with knowing she was sliding her toothbrush next to mine in the little holder.

I squinted one eye open when I heard her bare feet coming into the room. She had changed into one of my t-shirts and I felt my cock twitch as I wondered what she might have under it. The chilly air rushed over me as she lifted the covers and snuck inside. She lay on her own side of the bed for a moment before she curled against my back, her cold nose nestled against my neck. As she sighed and settled in, I closed my eyes, finally able to relax now that she was safe. Sleep was closing in fast, but right before I was sucked into the darkness, I heard her whisper.

"I love you, Edward."

* * *

**AW! I love 'I think you're asleep, so I'll be honest' confessions of love. **

**And I love you.  
**

**See you tomorrow...hopefully!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**You are all pretty upset that Bella hasn't told Edward who Jamie was. But she is a strong girl and doesn't want Edward to fight her battles.  
**

**I think she should tell him, but she doesn't listen to me.  
**

**Exciting chapter! Sorry it's late...I had to finish it this morning. **

* * *

**EPOV**

"You want to schedule a _what_?" I asked, trying to pick my jaw up off the ground. Jamie was standing in front of my desk, his hands propped on the worn wood as he met my eyes.

"I want to have a team building night for the crew. We're so spread out across the site, there are some days I don't get to talk to any of the drivers at all. I barely know Swan and Miller, since they're working the long runs. I think we would work as a much more cohesive unit if we spent some mandatory time together," Jamie said. I didn't want to admit it, but his idea was pretty good. I just hoped that whatever he had planned wouldn't blow Bella's cover. She had been on edge since he started, but I just figured it was because there was yet another person she was lying to. She hated to do it, but at this point she was in so far there was no way out.

I hadn't told her about what was going on with her father. I knew she would be pissed at me, but I was just waiting for the right time. My dad was once again proving why he was my hero, and I'd have to get him a big fucking bottle of Scotch to thank him.

"Sounds good, Jamie. And to sweeten the deal, I'll pay the guys for the time. That should eliminate anyone bitching about it," I said. He smiled and I reached my hand out to meet his. He was a really good addition to the crew. He was hardworking and smart.

"I'll set it up for this Friday night," he called over his shoulder as he walked out of the trailer. I was relieved when the door closed and I could go back to sneaking glances of Bella through the blinds.

**BPOV**

I thought I would be used to keeping secrets by now…but I was wrong. Not telling Edward that Jamie was the guy who attacked me outside the diner was the hardest thing I'd ever done. I still had a week left before my two weeks were up, and Jamie came in every night right before my shift ended. He would always sit in my section and flirt and chat with me. I ignored him. Did he actually think I would want to have anything to do with him after he put his hands all over me?

At work it wasn't as bad. He often made rude comments about women, and I had to bite my tongue to keep from saying something, but we got along alright. The nights I didn't have to spend busting my ass at the diner, I spent with Edward.

A week after Edward had kidnapped me, his dad came over to give me an update on Charlie.

"He's struggling, I won't lie. He's having a really hard time dealing with his paralysis and the fact that you know he's your father. Apparently he wanted to raise you as his own, but his parents said no. He was only sixteen," Carlisle explained as he sat on the other side of Edward's kitchen table. Edward was next to me, his arm around my shoulders.

"But he's had plenty of opportunities to tell me since they died," I whispered, spinning my empty coffee cup around. I leaned into Edward's side, thankful for the support.

"Bella, honey, do you really think he would want you to know? You were his only support. The reason he's dealing with depression and his reliance on alcohol is because he _knew_ how much he was putting on your shoulders," Carlisle explained gently. His words took some of the sting out of how Charlie had treated me, but not all of it. He was a grown man. He could have stood up and taken some of the responsibility. But he didn't.

"It is going to take some time for him to really deal with everything. I've set him up with a therapist and some home nursing care." I was overwhelmed with the kindness and generosity both Edward and his father were bestowing on both of us. I covered my face with my hands as tears pricked my eyes, not wanting to show weakness in front of these two strong men. Edward pulled me off my chair and into his lap, rocking me as I cried silent tears. I heard Carlisle's chair sliding across the floor a moment before I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Take care of her, son."

"Don't worry, Dad. I'm not letting her go," Edward whispered, his words rumbling in his chest beneath my ear.

**EPOV**

Bella was a mess after my father left. She was dealing with so much and she was still so damn tired all the time. I couldn't wait until she was finished at the diner because I was just as exhausted after spending my nights watching her from the cab of my truck. I wasn't sure she knew I was keeping an eye on her, but I hoped not. It wasn't that I didn't trust her…I just worried.

After my father left, she seemed to just collapse. My shirt was wet with tears and…other fluids by the time she fell asleep. For such a cute little thing, she sure did produce a lot of snot. I stood up, holding her slight weight in my arms. I couldn't help but nuzzle my face into her short, silky hair as I walked down the hall to my bedroom. She sighed as I set her down on the bed, barely fighting me as I stripped her pants off. She rolled to her side, settling back to sleep as soon as I had her in just a t-shirt and panties. I stood next to the bed, watching her and trying to remember what my life had been like before she'd been here with me.

Realizing it was late and we had to be at work early the next morning, I made a quick pit stop in the bathroom and then slid beneath the covers next to Bella. The second I was settled, she rolled over onto me, snaking her arm across my chest and pressing her face into my arm. I closed my eyes and ran my fingers over her soft skin, letting the gentle rhythm of her breath lull me to sleep.

"Oh yes."

Bella's husky moan woke me. The entire right side of my body was warm, a comforting weight covering my chest and thigh. As I threw off the last vestiges of sleep, I turned my head to look at her. Her face was turned up toward mine, her lips parted as she released another one of those sultry moans.

She was having a sex dream.

My cock got hard in a second, blood flowing away from my brain. I reached down to tuck my now throbbing shaft into a better position, running into the satin-smooth skin of Bella's thigh in the process. She was grinding herself against my thigh. Oh damn…that was hot.

I debated what to do for about a second, and then I rolled to my side, facing her. Bella sighed as I eased her to her back. I pushed the covers down, needing to see her. I nearly came when I saw the damp spot on the crotch of her purple cotton panties. Her legs sawed back and forth on the bed, her eyes moving rapidly beneath her closed lids. I slid the tips of my fingers under the top of her panties, stroking gently toward where she needed me.

"Edward," she rasped and I looked up quickly, worried I'd been caught. But she was still sound asleep, her eyes closed tightly. She was having a sex dream about me. Confidence buoyed, I slipped my fingers against the top of her pussy, feeling her get even wetter. I was leaving a wet spot of my own against my boxer briefs, my cock leaking as I pushed one finger inside her. Her back arched, hands grabbing onto the sheet beneath her. Her nipples pressed against the thin cotton of her shirt and I stretched up so I could take one of the fabric-covered points into my mouth. When her fingers tangled in my hair, I didn't stop to see if she was awake. Her moans got louder, which only made me moved faster, stroke her harder, suck her deeper.

As she splintered apart in my arms, I held her tight. Releasing her nipple, I looked up and was met with her dazed eyes.

"That was a great way to wake up," she sighed, running her fingers through my hair. I settled down, my head resting on her breast as I enjoyed the peace between us.

"How about I-" she started to say, but the blaring beep of the alarm clock interrupted her. I sighed, grimacing when my cock got pinched as I rolled over to shut off the annoying sound. I sat up, looking longingly over my shoulder at the satisfied girl spread out behind me.

"Tonight?" she giggled, standing up and sliding her panties down her legs. I gaped at her, wishing I had set the alarm for an hour earlier instead of twenty minutes before we had to leave.

"No. We have that damn group thing tonight," I pouted. Bella walked over to where I was still sitting on the edge of the bed, wrapping her arms around my shoulders. I pressed a gentle kiss to each of her nipples before I looked up at her.

"When we get home then," she whispered. Although the meaning hiding beneath her words had my heart racing, it was the fact that she said 'home' that made me smile.

**BPOV**

Edward was grumpy all morning, but I guess being cockblocked by an alarm clock would do that to a guy. I wouldn't know…I got off spectacularly. By five, I still had no idea where we were going for our bonding night, but the other guys seemed to be really excited about it.

I locked up my rig and walked over to where everyone was gathered. Instead of standing by Edward, I settled in next to Alec and waited. Jamie and Edward were talking animatedly outside the trailer, and I could tell by the way Edward's hands were moving, he wasn't happy. They went back and forth for a few minutes before Edward nodded impatiently. He didn't look at me as he joined the group, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Jamie stood in the middle of the group, his face showing his excitement.

"Okay boys, although the boss isn't too happy with my choice, he agreed that we need to blow off some steam. Get your dollars ready…we're heading to a strip club!" he announced, bringing cheers from the guys. I looked over at Edward, meeting his nervous eyes.

Oh…shit. This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

**Oh shit indeed! How do you think a cockblocked Edward is going to react? **

**There will probably not be an update this weekend. I have a soccer game tomorrow and then I'm taking my girls to Knoebels for their birthday on Sunday.  
**

**See you Monday!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

**Long one (for me, anyway) with lots of POV changes. **

**Stuff at the end...  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

This was a lawsuit waiting to happen. I mean…what kind of self-respecting company holds their team building retreats at a strip club? Most of the guys were single, but there were a few that were married. How the hell would they explain to their wives that they _had_ to go see some naked chicks? Jamie assured me he had double checked with our legal team and had some waivers drawn up. As much as I tried, I couldn't find anything else to stop us from going.

Damn guy thought of everything.

I avoided Bella as we divided the crew up into several trucks. Many of the guys ditched their flannels and hats, but Bella kept her bandana and hat on tight. I was glad we had enough guys volunteer to be designated drivers, because I sure as fuck was gonna need some alcohol to make through the night.

It was simply the luck of the draw that had Jamie sharing a ride with Bella while I was stuck between Alec and Seth in the back of Riley's jeep. The guys were excited, chatting about random shit on the short drive to the club. I rolled my eyes when I caught sight of the sign hanging outside the old brick building.

**The Lumberyard**

**Where real men go for wood**

Seriously?

This was going to be a long night.

**BPOV**

"So Swan, you gotta girl at home or you gonna try and get busy tonight?" Jamie asked as he turned around in the passenger seat. I ignored the stifled chuckles from Billy sitting next to me. I knew most of the guys assumed Edward and I were gay, but I was going to prove them wrong tonight.

"Nah, I'm free to do whatever and whoever I want," I grunted, keeping my voice as masculine as possible.

"Yeah, we'll get you some action," Jamie laughed, slapping my leg before he turned back around. I tried not to groan as we pulled into the Lumberyard. As much as I wanted to go running to Edward's side when we walked into the club, I knew if I was going to stay under the radar, I needed to stay as far away from him as possible. The problem was, if he dared touch any of the girls, I might not be held accountable for my actions.

**EPOV**

The lights were low, no doubt that way for a reason. My feet stuck to the floor and I didn't want to look too closely for fear of discovering just what substance was sticking to the bottoms of my shoes. I went straight to the bar and ordered a double Jack and coke. Most of the other guys hightailed it to the tables closest to the stage. I was surprised to see Bella among them. I'd expected her to hide in the corner, but there she was, right in the thick of things. As soon as the scantily dressed bartender handed me my drink, I drained it and asked for another.

"Please welcome to the stage, Miss Rosalie." I watched from the bar as a very buxom blonde dressed in a barely-there cheerleader outfit sauntered onto the stage. The guys went wild. I rolled my eyes at her awkward movements as she hoisted herself up on the shiny silver poll. My eyes strayed toward the table I knew Bella was occupying.

Jamie and Alec were standing right at the edge of the ghetto stage, a few crumpled dollar bills in their hands, and right next to them…was my Bella. Her hat was still on, pulled down low over her face, but I could see the determined set of her jaw from across the room. She was going to try to prove something tonight.

Heaven help us.

**BPOV**

Boobs shouldn't bounce like that.

Standing next to the rest of the boys, I found it impossible to look at the girls on stage without comparing myself. Thankfully most of them had at least one flaw that helped make me feel better. The one gyrating like an ass right now had some seriously fake boobs. I held back a giggle as she bent over backwards and the implants beneath her skin rippled and wrinkled.

Gross.

My boobs might not be as perky as hers, but at least they wouldn't pop if I got stuck with a pin.

"Thank you Miss Alice. Now please give a big Lumberyard welcome to the tantalizing Miss Tanya."

The men around me yelled as the strawberry blonde dressed as Wonder Woman came out onto the platform. I rolled my eyes at her costume. Everyone knew that Wonder Woman was a brunette.

Realizing if I was going to show the guys I was a man's man, I needed to start now. I took a deep breath and stepped up between them. Tanya must have seen an easy score, because she walked over on her sky-high boots. A cloud of cotton candy body spray surrounded her and I was disgusted by the amount of make-up she had caked on her face. She might have once been beautiful, but too many years of hard living had left her looking rough. Judging by her dilated pupils and the dazed look on her face, she must have had some serious drugs rocking through her system.

"Hey boys, you got something for me?" she cooed, cocking her leg out to the side and giving us an intimate look at her poorly shaved bikini line.

Miss Tanya was _not_ a natural blonde.

"I got something for ya," Jamie chuckled, grabbing his crotch. I watched as she leaned down and allowed Jamie to shove his money into her bra, his fingers ghosting over her nipple as he did. Alec was next with his dollar, pushing it into the top of her boot. Then…it was my turn.

"Hey you sweet little thing. You look like you could use a good time. How about we head back to the hard wood room," she whispered, reaching for my hand. I shook my head frantically, backing away with my hands up but she wouldn't take no for an answer. As Tanya pulled me toward the back, I looked over my shoulder at Edward.

**EPOV**

What…the…fuck?

I watched as the stripper pulled Bella into the back, ignoring the way the rest of the guys hooted and hollered as she disappeared.

"Man, of course Swan gets the free ride," someone chuckled. I set my empty glass down on the bar and slowly walked down the long hallway. Thankfully, the rest rooms were back there too, so if I got caught I could always say I was going to hit the head.

"I'd really like to go back out to my friends." I could hear Bella's slightly panicked voice come from behind one of the doors and I didn't hesitate to reach out for the handle.

"You float me a hundred and I'll let you watch." I jumped and turned around. Standing with his back against the wall was one of the bouncers. "I know you gay. I saw the way you were looking at him all night."

I knew it would be pointless to try and deny it, so I did the only thing I could. I handed the guy five twenties and stood back as he opened a door marked private, right next to the room Bella and the stripper were occupying.

"There are tissues on the counter. Make sure you clean up after yourself," he said as he closed the door behind him. The room wasn't much bigger than a closet. There was a narrow dresser against one wall with a box of tissues on it and a chair in the corner. But what had my full attention was the huge one-way mirror that looked into the other room.

**BPOV**

"I know," Tanya whispered as she pushed me down onto the couch.

"You know what?" I asked, my voice squeaking as she ran her fake nails down my neck.

"I know you're gay," she giggled as she plopped down on my lap. "I can always tell the gay ones."

I swallowed my sigh of relief as I put my hands on her hips to steady her. She was smaller than I was, but it was still hard for me to hold her.

"Oh yeah?" I rasped. She looked up at me and nodded.

"Oh yeah. You looked so uncomfortable out there. I felt bad for you," she said, reaching for my hat. I quickly dodged out of her way, smiling so she wouldn't be insulted. "I may not be a guy, but I can still suck you off if you want. You're cute."

Oh for the love of…

"No thanks. I'm _really_ not into girls," I grunted, shifting her to her feet. She smiled at me kindly as she adjusted her boobs.

"Well, feel free to hide out in here if you want. It looked like your friends were going to be a while," she said as she tottered over to the door on her crazy-high boots. Once the door was securely closed behind her, I breathed a sigh of relief. I thought for sure she was going to out me as a girl. I yanked my hat off and closed my eyes as the residual adrenaline coursed through me. I swore my heart was going to pound right out of my chest.

I jumped when someone knocked on the door. Apparently I wasn't going to get to hide out. I stuffed my hat back on and turned the knob. As soon as it was open a crack, I was pushed backward by a hard body.

"What the?" I mumbled, shoving against the thick arms that wrapped around me.

"Bella."

I looked up as my hat was pulled off and met Edward's fierce green stare.

"What are you doing back here? We're going to get caught!" I whisper-yelled, trying to bat away his searching hands.

"It's fine. I paid off the bouncer," he grunted, his fingers fighting with the line of buttons on my shirt. He walked me backward until I was pressed against the wall. The cool air hit my arms as he yanked my shirt off and tried to slide off my tank top and sports bra. "You are so fucking hot. But if she had touched you, I would have killed her," Edward mumbled against my lips.

"What are you talking about? What about me watching that slutty bartender flirt with you the whole night?" I moaned as he managed to get one of my boobs free from the confining material. I caught our reflection in the mirror over the couch. Edward's hair was wild from his fingers running through it all night. My bandana had come free at some point and my curls had fallen down across my forehead. I couldn't see much of my body with Edward's broad shoulders blocking my view, but I liked it better that way. I felt small and fragile as he caged me against the wall.

When his hand dipped beneath my jeans and cupped my pussy, I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer. His fingers were so long, thick and talented as he slid them inside me. My hands grabbed onto his shoulders as I struggled to keep from being washed away. The waves of ecstasy had my knees wobbling and before I knew it, I was a puddle of trembling girl pooling at Edward's feet.

**EPOV**

"Oh baby, you look so good down there," I rasped, wondering when my verbal filter decided to take a hike. I'd never been such a talkative lover before, but I needed her to know exactly what she did to me.

"Take your pants off," she whispered as she slowly pushed to her knees. The button of her jeans was undone, her tight bra pushed up so her tits were free. She looked wanton and wild. I obeyed her demand and hitched my pants over my hips, letting them slip to the floor. Bella's eyes widened as she came face to face with my cock. I was hard, so very hard. After being cockblocked that morning, I'd been on edge most of the day. I huffed out a breath as she leaned forward and lapped at the tip of my dick, her hands wrapping around my thighs.

"Suck it," I ordered. Those big, brown eyes of hers looked up at me as she slid my cock past her lips. Her tongue cradled the ridge of shaft, her teeth scraping over the head with every pass. It was an exquisite agony watching her worship my cock and I lasted less than a minute before I was spurting in her mouth.

"Fuck Bella," I grunted as I came. When I was finally able to form a more cohesive sentence, I reached for her. She smiled shyly at me as I pulled my pants up and adjusted her bra so she was covered once more. "I'm gonna call a cab. How about you meet me outside in ten minutes?"

"You read my mind," she whispered, her fingers shaking slightly as she buttoned her shirt back up. Once her bandana and hat was covering her hair, I let her go out first. After making a call to the only cab company in town, I opened the door…and came face to face with Jamie.

"Hey buddy," he smirked as he leaned his shoulder up against the wall. I swallowed hard. Had he seen Bella walk out all mussed and well-loved?

"What's up, Jamie?" I asked, praying my voice came out even. He cocked his head to the side with a smile.

"Just taking a leak, man. Just taking a leak," he said as he pushed away from the wall and headed down to the bathrooms. I took a deep breath as I turned in the opposite directed and went out to find Bella and wait for our taxi.

It was time to get my girl home.

* * *

**Time to go home and...do what?**

**Anyone else ready for some penetration? I know I am.  
**

**And Jamie, huh? Taking a leak? Sure you were...  
**

**So...I already expressed my love to Southern for her pimpage of this over on FB...but then she went above and beyond, making me a banner AND reviewing this over on her amazing blog! I can't thank her enough!  
**

**southernfictionreview . com  
**

**Tomorrow!  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**Don't be too angry with me…**

**I just do what these characters tell me to…**

***This is an edited version. I'm sorry if you didn't get to read the one I originally posted, but after realizing some of my readers are nasty people, I went back and changed MY words so as not to get any more shit.  
**

**BPOV**

"Fuck, you smell so good," Edward mumbled into my neck, his hands drifting up my thighs. He was drunk and I loved the freedom it gave us. He wasn't worried about anything except showing me exactly how much he wanted me. I could say or do whatever I wanted and he probably wouldn't remember a thing in the morning. The cab bounced and jostled us as it raced toward Edward's apartment, the driver no doubt ready to get rid of us.

"Not as good as you. God, I could bathe in your cologne," I moaned. Edward pulled back a bit, a crooked grin plastered across his face.

"You want to take a bath in my cologne?" he questioned, his fingers running over the fly of my jeans.

"I do. I want to be little enough to just jump right in the bottle so I will always have your scent up my nose," I replied, wondering if it was possible to get drunk off of the alcohol in Edward's spit…because I sure as hell wasn't making much sense.

"Baby, I love you, but if you say something like that again, I may reconsider allowing you to get behind the wheel of a dump truck," he chuckled before he dove back into my neck. As his tongue and teeth ravished my flesh, his words bounced around in my head. That was the second time those words had left his mouth, but both times had been when he wasn't in his right mind. I didn't realize how much I wanted to hear them and know he meant them until that moment. I wanted him to hold me in his strong, protective arms and tell me he loved me. I wanted him to vow he would always keep me safe. I wanted him to tell me he would never lie to me. I wanted it all.

"God, I want you to have my babies," he groaned. Edward's verbal filter was apparently completely decimated and I was both thrilled and frightened to get a looking into his desires. "You'd be such a good mom. You're so loving and sweet and determined. That's what I've always wanted in a wife. You'll be mine, won't you?"

Edward lifted his head from my chest and looked up at me, his eyes so open and loving. I started to tell him that I already was his, but before I could speak, he pushed away from me.

"Pull over," he yelled and as soon as the cab was on the side of the road, he popped the door open and hurled all over the grass.

"If he gets it in my car, the fare is double," the cabbie spat. I rolled my eyes at his awesome bedside manner and rubbed Edward's back as he heaved.

**EPOV**

"Why does my mouth taste like ass?" I groaned, wrapping my body around Bella's warmth. My brain was fuzzy and my stomach felt like someone had fed me spoiled potato salad in mass quantities.

"Probably because you puked your guts out last night," Bella mumbled, burying her face in my chest. Every part of my body hurt, especially my head.

"That would do it," I moaned, leaning back so I could see her face. "I'm sorry. I guess I didn't realize how much I had to drink. I didn't yack on you, did I?"

"Nope. You managed to get it all out of the cab," she giggled, pushing herself up so she could look down at me. Her hand shook slightly as she stroked my hair back off my forehead.

"I didn't do anything stupid last night, did I?" I asked quickly. I had my answer when she blushed and looked away. "Oh God, I did, didn't I?"

"No, Edward, everything was fine. Let's just say that alcohol is your truth serum," she sighed. Before I could say or do anything else, she slid from under the covers and jumped out of bed. I groaned as she pulled her panties from between the crack of her ass. She was wearing one of my t-shirts. I loved that. I loved _her_. And as I watched her start to walk away toward the bathroom, I realized I needed to tell her. Life was too short.

"Bella?" She looked at me over her shoulder, her eyes so soft and kind. "I love you."

**BPOV**

I felt like a fish, my mouth opening and closing comically.

"Really?" I whispered, unable to believe that it was really happening, that he was conscious and had his full faculties and was still saying those words.

"Fuck yes, really. I love you," he laughed, pushing himself up so he was sitting with his back against the headboard. His shirtless chest rippled and flexed as he moved and I shook my head, trying to believe he was actually in front of me, telling me he loved me. _Me_.

"Will you please get over here already," he growled, opening his arms for me. I forgot all about his rank morning breath and my need to pee as I jumped on him. His contented sigh was just what I needed to hear as he pulled me against his chest. "I know it's soon, but I just can't go another day without you knowing just how important you are. You are…_everything_ to me."

I sat back and looked down at him, loving the clarity and peace in his gaze. He did love me. And there was nothing to stop me from repeating it back to him.

"I love…" Edward turned and growled at his cell phone as its shrill ringing interrupted my exclamation of love.

"Ignore it," he spat, reaching up to cradle my face in his large palms. "Tell me."

"I love…" Now it was my turn to growl as the house line started to ring. "It must be important, just answer it."

"Hello?" Edward barked into the phone, his expression of annoyance turning to one of confusion and then shock. "Are you sure? We'll be right there."

I felt a ripple of fear run through me as Edward hung up and reached for me.

"What's wrong?" I whispered, almost too scared to ask.

"That was my dad. Charlie is in the hospital."

**EPOV**

Standing next to Bella in the ER was like peering over the edge of a cliff. One strong breeze could push you over. As much as I wanted to think differently, I knew Bella would blame herself if anything happened to Charlie.

"Miss Swan? I have some paperwork for you to fill out while we're waiting for the doctor." I looked over at the nurse as she explained the different insurance forms that needed to be completed. Bella seemed to be overwhelmed as she balanced the clipboard on her lap and struggled with the pen.

My dad stood next to me, his hand a comforting weight on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry, son. I never thought he would do something like this," he said quietly, but I brushed off his apology.

"Dad, no one could have known Charlie would…" I looked over at Bella to make sure she wasn't listening before I continued. "No one thought he would damn near drink himself into a coma."

"But still…" he sighed, running his hand over his face. He looked like he'd aged a decade in the last few hours. I couldn't imagine what it would be like to walk into someone's house and find them unconscious, liquor bottles strewn everywhere.

"You did everything you could, Mr. Cullen. He doesn't want to be saved," Bella said softly, her words surprising me. I hadn't realized she finished up the paperwork.

"Is there family for Charlie Swan here?"

Bella sighed good and hard as she walked over to talk with the doctor. And as he explained about liver damage and cirrhosis, I was right there next to her.

**BPOV**

It was hours later when we finally left the hospital. They were keeping Charlie for a few days until he could be released to an in-house treatment program. There was no way AA would work for him right now.

I was devastated when he flat-out refused to see me. He sent word through his nurse that he wasn't up for visitors. Edward led me out into the slowly darkening night with gentle hands and soft words. As he buckled me into his truck, dropping a feather-light kiss on my forehead, I fell even more in love with him.

"Let's get you into a nice warm tub," Edward suggested as he guided me toward the bathroom. I allowed my clothes to be stripped away, trusting him enough to care for me as I let my mind wander. How the hell had this become my life? There was going to get to a point where Edward wouldn't be able to hold the slowly unraveling pieces of my life together. But tonight wasn't the time to think about that. As Edward ran a sudsy washcloth over my sensitive skin, I realized tonight was the time to hold onto what you had.

"I love you," I whispered, my voice raspy. Edward startled slightly, the rag falling into the water. His eyes, so tired and loving, met mine.

"I love you," he answered, pulling me out of the water and into his arms. I fought against him, not wanting to get him all wet. "Fuck it, Bella. I need to hold you."

I closed my eyes and absorbed the comfort and safety of his embrace. I wasn't sure how long it would last, but I would fight for every second.

**I SWEAR penetration will be coming soon. I SWEAR! **

**You know you love me 3**

**See you tomorrow!**


	13. Chapter 13

**So...I should never write authors notes while upset.  
**

**I think this is a _much_ better chapter 13. For those of you who missed my little pity party yesterday...you're lucky.  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

"I love you."

I couldn't stop saying the words. Now that we had both professed our feelings, it was like if we didn't say them every few minutes, we feared the other might forget. It would have been comical if not for the tears in her eyes every time I said it.

I pulled her out of the tub, wrapping her up in my arms to ward off the chill of the room. My clothes were soaked, the rough denim of my jeans chafing my cock, but I didn't care. I had the girl I loved in my arms.

My feet somehow carried us into the bedroom. I wasn't aware of anything except Bella. Her lips were pressed against my throat, delicate kisses fluttering up and down my skin. I could feel her whispering words against my flesh, her love a tattoo imbedding itself inside of me. I loathed letting go of her, but I needed to get my clothes off. She lay, soft and trusting on the bed while I quickly shed my jeans, yanking my shirt over my head and tossing it away. When I came back to her, she opened her arms for me.

**BPOV**

Something monumental was happening as I welcomed Edward into my embrace. While the world continued to spin, in our little piece of Washington, time stood still. There were no sick fathers or creepy co-workers to get between us. It was just us.

Edward settled his weight on top of me, his strength a sweet suffocation. His muscles were hard under my fingers as I trailed my hands down his spine. I couldn't imagine being that powerful. He could crush me if he wanted. But as his huge palm swept down my side, it was with a gentleness that was at odds with his size. My body seemed to rise up to meet him. I was a greedy cat desperate for more.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered against my cheek. His fingers pulled through my hair and I yearned for my long curls. I caught sight of my uneven and dirty nails as they dug into his shoulders and wished I was the delicate and perfect girl he deserved.

"Hey," he growled, no doubt feeling the tension that overrode the desire in my body. "You _are_ beautiful. You _are_ perfect. Don't you think otherwise. You're my dream girl in the flesh."

As his words washed over me, I wondered if he could read minds.

"I'm sorry. This is all so surreal. I never thought I'd fall this fast or this hard. You're all I think about. You're all I see," I admitted, feeling like I was handing him my heart and soul all wrapped up in a pretty bow.

"Don't you think it's the same for me? When you're not with me, it's all I can do not to run and find you. It scares me just how easily you could break me." His words left me reeling.

"I would _never_ do that. To hurt you would hurt me," I sighed, taking his precious face between my palms. My lips ghosted across his, a promise and vow. His sigh was one of both relief and ecstasy. I could feel the tremor snake through him as I slipped my tongue into his mouth. He tasted like a home I didn't know I had until I met him.

"I love you," he moaned, wrapping his hands beneath my shoulders and pulling me closer to him. It was so natural for him to settle between my spread thighs, his body supported by mine. I never thought it could be like that, so instinctive. And as my body slowly yielded to his invasion, I called his name.

**EPOV**

Life changing.

Earth shattering.

Perfection.

Words failed to describe how it felt as I slid inside Bella's tight body. My heart had been beating before I joined with her, but I hadn't been living. She'd ruined for me life. There would never be another for me, now that I'd had a glimpse of heaven.

Bella arched up, her body a finely-tuned instrument I couldn't wait to play. Her hands held tightly to me as I slowly pulled back, looking down and watching as my cock emerged wet and glossy. I moaned…loudly.

"Is it good? It's so good," I rambled, not wanting to look away from where we were joined, but needing to stare into those expressive brown eyes that had captivated me from the moment I saw them. Bella's eyes were closed, a look of such startling peace on her face. "Bella?"

"I didn't know it could be like this," she whispered, her voice catching. Tears fell down her temple as she finally looked up at me. "I had no idea."

I was so relieved that she felt the same way I did. Something was happening between us, an experience unlink anything I'd even known. Realizing she felt the same sense of awe I did was exactly what I needed to hear.

"Just wait," I vowed as I reached down and grabbed her thigh. Cradling her cheek with one hand, I kept our eyes connected as I slowly rocked against her. Her breath caught, a moan bubbling free as I showed her what we'd been missing.

"You won't let go?" she cried, her body trembling beneath mine. I understood what she was feeling. I was worried I might get swept away in the perfection of our love, but I knew she would hold me just as I would her.

"I'll never let go," I grunted, watching as she shattered around me. Her lips formed a perfect O, her breath a warm rush against my cheek. And at she slowly relaxed in my arms, she opened her eyes and smiled at me.

And that was when I came.

**BPOV**

"I love you."

I giggled as Edward sleepy words tickled my neck.

"I tell you I love you, and you laugh?" he mumbled, pulling me closer into his body. We had fallen asleep moments after we finished making love. It was the pure sleep of two people who knew exactly where they belonged.

"You're breath is tickling me," I said, trying to be serious but unable to stop my laughter.

"Oh, I'll tickle you," he growled, his hands drifting across my belly and up over my ribs. I jerked and writhed under his assault, loving his playful side.

"I'm gonna pee!" I squealed and he laughed harder.

"You always use that as an excuse," he laughed, releasing me. I could feel his eyes on my nakedness as I walked across the room, but I couldn't find it in me to care. He said I was perfect, so I tried not to let the stretch marks on my hips or the bruises on my arms bother me. I stopped short right outside the bathroom door and looked down.

"What's the matter?" he yawned, stretching his arms up over his head.

"Your…stuff is running out of me," I said and he sat up quickly, staring at me.

"Oh."

"Yeah, oh," I replied.

"We ah, forgot to use anything," he said, his tone cautious.

"I guess we did."

"Would that ah, bother you? If you…you know…ended up, pregnant?" he asked. I could tell there was something hiding beneath his words and I remembered his drunken ramblings about me having his babies. I ignored my bursting bladder and returned to his side, sitting next to him on the bed.

"Edward Cullen, I want to have your babies. I want to cook your dinners and fall asleep on the couch with you. I want to be covered in baby puke and take a million pictures of our little kids. But I think right now would be a terrible time for me to get knocked up. Charlie is, well…Charlie, and I'd still like to one day go to college. I don't want to wait _years_, but I'd like to wait until I can actually sport a baby bump at work and not have the guys freak out."

**EPOV**

She wanted to have my babies.

I was listening to her, I swear I was, but all I could remember was her saying she wanted to have my babies. My cock rose to the challenge, hardening beneath the covers, but I forced myself to ignore it as I struggled to remember the rest of her words.

She wanted to wait.

As much as it killed me, I realized she was right. We needed to get Charlie on the way to sobriety and enroll Bella in classes. She needed to accept my help and allow me to pay for things, starting with Charlie's insurance. Then once everything was settled, I could ask her to marry me and we could ride away in my white pickup truck.

I was her knight in shining armor, and I was more than up to the task.

* * *

**So...I'm thinking we might have about 5 more chapters or so. Might be less.**

**I can't thank you guys enough for all your kind and supportive words. I have a very thin skin, even worse now that my RL is so...challenging. I really don't think single moms get enough respect.  
**

**Anyway...you _should_ see a new chapter tomorrow.  
**


	14. Chapter 14

******I apologize for the brevity of this chapter. Life is INSANE and it was either get you this short one or nothing at all. I will try my hardest to get you a chapter out tomorrow.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Are you sure you want to come with me?"

Edward sighed dramatically, palming his forehead as he mumbled something under his breath. I was getting ready to go over and clean out our house. Charlie had finally been admitted into a treatment center and while I knew it would be a few months at least until he was ready to come home, I wanted to have the house set for him.

"Bella, if you ask me that again, I'll take you over my knee. And not in a good way," he growled, looking at me through hooded eyes. I knew I shouldn't have let him see the kind of porn I watched.

"I'm just saying, I have no idea what kind of mess we're going to find. I hate for you…" I whispered, but his rough palm slid across my mouth, silencing me.

"Stop. I want to help you. Love means doing things you might not do otherwise," Edward replied, releasing my mouth and holding his hand out to me. I took it, unable to keep the smile off my face.

"I thought love meant never having to say you're sorry," I asked, giggled when he nuzzled his face into my neck.

"You got that one wrong. Love means having to say you're sorry at least three times a day. Like this morning when I had to apologize for letting that fart rip. It was silent, but I love you, so I still said I was sorry for offending your sensitive sense of smell," he teased, his fingers playing across my ribs.

"Well you _should_ have apologized for that. It smelled like someone died!" I said, gagging at the memory.

"I blame you and that vegetarian chili you made. How many cans of beans did you put in that?" he groaned, releasing me so we could get into his truck.

"Shut it, you. Beans are a great source of protein," I huffed as he buckled me in. "I can do this, you know."

"I know, but I like taking care of you. Cut me some slack," he growled playfully. I rolled my eyes, but couldn't stop from smiling.

"I love you." Edward stopped his fumbling and looked up at me. His expression broke my heart.

"I love you, too. I had no idea those words could change my entire life until you said them," he whispered.

"We really should go before we end up back in the house and naked," I warned, my cheeks flushing when Edward's eyes flashed.

"Keep saying things like that and we will for sure," he groaned.

**EPOV**

"Oh my God."

I felt terrible as Bella walked through her house. I should have come over and checked things out before I let Bella in, but I had no idea it would be as bad as it was.

Dirty clothes and empty bottles were everywhere. Apparently Charlie had stopped taking out the trash because there was a smell that permeated the entire house. There were so many pizza boxes on the floor, they looked like a throw rug.

"How could he do this?" Bella whispered brokenly. There was nothing I could say to make things better, so I just pulled her into my arms.

"I can hire someone to clean up," I said against the top of her head.

"No," she mumbled into my chest, "I can clean it up."

"You mean _we_ can clean it up."

A box of trash bags later, we had most of the house in livable condition. Bella went outside several times for a 'break', only to come back in with red-rimmed eyes. I hated that she refused to cry in front of me, but I respected her strength.

Once all the trash bags were lined up neatly at the curb and the house didn't smell like ass anymore, I loaded Bella up into my truck, more than ready to whisk her back to our place.

"Oh shit, I totally forgot I have a shift tonight," she moaned as I held open the front door for her.

"It's your last one, can't you call out? It's not like you're going to need a recommendation from your boss," I sighed, hating the thought of her on her feet for another six hours. Plus it was Sunday night, which meant first thing in the morning, she would be behind the wheel of her rig again. I hated it.

"Would you really want to live with someone who couldn't follow through on her promises?" she asked, cocking her eyebrow at me. I knew she was right, but I didn't have to like it.

"Fine. But I'm coming with you," I demanded, ignoring the way she rolled her eyes at me. "Humor me."

"Whatever, it's your ass that'll be numb by the end of the night."

**BPOV**

"Damn, I wish I had a guy look at me the way he looks at you," Jess sighed dreamily as she rested her chin on her fist. She was leaning on the counter, staring at Edward. I tried to figure out what to say. I knew I _could_ tell her that she'd find her own Edward one day, but that would be a lie. There was only one Edward, and he was mine. So instead I just patted her gently on the shoulder and went into the kitchen to collect the order for table five.

After delivering the plate of fries to the drunk frat boys, I wandered over to Edward's table, only to stop short when I saw who was sitting across from him.

"Well there she is…my dream girl."

I felt the blood rush from my face as Edward turned around in the booth and looked at me. The confusion on Edward's face was painful to see, and I knew he would be furious when I told him just how well I knew Jamie.

"Your dream girl, huh? Imagine that," Edward said, his voice hollow and fake. Jamie didn't seem to notice the tension in Edward's tone, but I sure as hell did. I ignored Edward and took Jamie's order, already knowing what he would get.

"Could you bring me a burger, onion rings with a coke and your fine ass on the side?" I smiled a fake smile before I turned and walked away without looking back. I took longer than I needed to fill Jamie's glass, resisting the urge to spit in it. Being two different people was ridiculously hard, and I knew it would only be a matter of time until my worlds collided.


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter is shorter than I wanted, but it stopped where it needed to stop. **

**I'm going to use the weekend to make sure I get the next chapter exactly where I want it. **

**So…enjoy!**

* * *

**EPOV**

"She totally wants me."

_Deep breath._

"I could have had her a few times, but she's playing hard to get."

_You will not kill him._

"Girls like that always make you fight for it."

_Okay…now you can kill him._

"Here's your food."

Saved by the Bella.

I laughed under my breath at the stupid pun I'd created, realizing I was close to my breaking point. I already didn't trust Jamie after our run-in outside the hard wood room at the Lumberyard, and now to find out he'd been all-but stalking Bella while she was working only added fuel to the fire.

"You okay, Edward?" Jamie asked, his blue eyes running over my features. I knew my smile was a bit maniacal, but I couldn't help it.

"Fine! Yeah, _totally_ fine. Just thought of something funny that happened to me today," I rambled, making a conscious effort not to even glance in Bella's direction.

"Well okay then," Jamie mumbled as he picked up his burger and took a big bite. "Damn, these are so fucking good."

"How often do you come in here?" I asked, watching as Bella walked around to the rest of her tables, checking on everyone.

"I'm usually in here every night. I stop by on my way home from the Lumberyard," he replied with a slimy wink. I could only imagine what he was doing at the strip club. That did explain why he had glitter all over his jaw. I wondered how it was possible I never saw him come into the diner. I sat outside in my truck almost every night Bella worked, but I never saw him.

While Jamie destroyed his meal, I looked around the grimy diner. Bella was a bright spot in the otherwise depressing restaurant. I wondered how many of their customers came in just to see her. Well tough shit, she was mine. I was just glad she was finished working nights. I wanted her in my arms and in my bed when the sun set.

It was where she belonged.

**BPOV**

"I don't how you serve that douchbag every night," Jess spat under her breath as she stood next to me at the kitchen window. I had another fifteen minutes before my shift was over and I was looking forward to getting a few hours sleep before I had to be at work in the morning.

"What am I supposed to do? You and I both know aside from putting his hands on me and scaring me, he didn't do anything the cops could hold him for," I sighed, pushing my hair behind my ears. It was getting long again and I wondered if I might be able to grow it out. If I didn't have to pretend to be Charlie, I could.

"You never told your man about it, did you?" Jess asked, leaning close to me so as not to be overheard. I shook my head.

"They work together. I didn't want to rock the boat," I admitted. Jess looked over at me.

"Rock the boat? Bella, the man tried to _rape _you."

"What?"

I spun around, my hand covering my racing heart as I looked up at Edward's irate face. I hadn't heard him come up behind us.

"It was _him_?" Edward growled, sounding like an animal. I reached for him as he started to walk off.

"Please. Don't do anything," I begged, running into Edward's tense back when he stopped short. He looked down at me over his shoulder, his expression unreadable.

"I…I'll wait for you in the truck," he mumbled before he walked off through the middle of the diner and out the front door. The ringing of the entry bells sounded ominous.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Jess said when I walked back into the kitchen. I just nodded at her as I picked up my bag and went into the bathroom to change. I left my uniform in the back office and said goodbye to the cook and Jess before I snuck out the back door. I could see Edward's face illuminated by the dash lights as I walked toward the truck. He looked furious. I opened the door and jumped up inside. I had never opened the door for myself, Edward always did it. But as I looked across the cab, I wondered if he would ever do it again.

**EPOV**

The ride home from the diner was stiflingly silent. I opened my mouth several times but closed it just as quick. I knew if I said something, it would be in anger and frustration. I needed to get her home and safe and _then_ I could think about what I wanted to say.

When Bella started to sniffle quietly as we pulled in the driveway, it killed me. I wanted to take her in my arms and tell her everything would be okay, but I was still too upset. I killed the engine and opened my door, leaving her sitting there.

Walking away from her was the hardest thing I'd ever done.

* * *

**:( He's really hurt. All he wanted to do was keep her safe and because she didn't tell him who attacked her, he was putting her in danger everyday by having her so close to Jamie.**

**Poor Knightinawhitepickupward...  
**

**See you Monday!  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**What is this? An early update? Yeah...I finished this yesterday and just couldn't wait to get it to you.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Walking into Edward's empty apartment alone felt all wrong. His key hanging next to mine on the key ring was once a sign of how much he trusted me. Now it was just a way to get myself into his space while he wasn't there.

He trusted me.

By not telling him about Jamie, I was pretty much telling him I didn't trust him.

But I _did_ trust him. I knew he would want to keep me safe. I knew he would do anything to protect me. And I knew he was a profession businessman who had a very good supervisor in his ranks. Edward would want to beat the shit out of Jamie and then fire his ass. He would have a lawsuit on his hands as well as possibly going to jail. I couldn't have let that happen.

Now, wandering around Edward's empty apartment, I worried that he might be off doing that very thing.

**EPOV**

"You motherfucking piece of shit," I growled under my breath, my fists and lungs both throbbing as I pummeled the tree trunk. I could feel blood running between my fingers and down my arms. The darkness in the wooded area behind my apartment was overwhelming, making it seem like my eyes were closed. I couldn't close my eyes though, because every time I did I saw Bella's face after her attack. The fear and pain in her eyes.

Fuck.

And I had put her in harm's way time and time again. What good was I? I already knew something was fishy with that bastard, but now to find out he had put his fucking hands on her?

I was beyond furious.

My knees finally gave out and I fell to the cold, damp ground in a heap. My chest hurt. My heart hurt. And my hands hurt like a motherfucker.

I sat and pouted like a child for a few more minutes before I stood up and brushed myself off. My shirt and jeans were both streaked with blood, but there was nothing I could do about it. With my head hanging low and my heart pounding, I started back to the apartment.

Back to Bella.

**BPOV**

I had changed into one of Edward's t-shirts, but other than that, I hadn't moved from my spot right inside the front door. I knew he would come back. I just didn't know what would happen once he did.

He loved me. I kept reminding myself that he loved me. But the longer he was gone, the harder it was to stay strong.

When the door finally clicked open, I jumped up from my spot on the floor and watched with wide eyes as Edward walked in, bloody and bedraggled.

"Oh my God," I whispered, pushing away from the wall and running toward him. I took his hands in mine gently, staring at the cuts and bruises that marked his fists. "What did you do?"

"I beat the shit out of an oak tree," he replied, the agony in his voice breaking my heart. I looked up at him from under my lashes, hating the pain I saw on his face.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. Can you at least understand where I was coming from?" I asked softly. The way he avoided my eyes made my stomach bottom out. I felt like I was on a roller coaster.

"Bella…" he sighed, taking his hands from mine and rubbing them over his face. I could feel myself getting smaller, my bravado and strength just oozing out of me as I waited for him to continue. He dropped his arms to the side and let his head fall back, his eyes staring blankly up at the ceiling.

And still I waited.

"How could you not tell me something so important? Do you have any idea how horrible I feel, knowing I joked around and chatted with the bastard that dared to put his hands on you? I remember taking care of you after he…after he…" Edward's voice cracked and I felt nauseous as I watched two tears slide down his cheeks. "I bathed you and held you after you broke apart in my arms. How could you keep something like this from me?"

**EPOV**

I should have felt like a pussy, standing there in front of the girl I loved, crying like a bitch, but I didn't. She needed to know how hurt and scared I was.

"I'm sorry," she sobbed. I slowly brought my head up and looked down at her, hating that _I_ was the reason she was crying now. I reached for her, alarmed at how weak and fragile she felt beneath my hands. "I just didn't want to cause you any more problems. I mean…I'm not worth the shit you're already doing. To tell you that my new supervisor was harassing me every night at the diner and had tried to rape me, well that would have been too much."

As her words registered, I could actually _hear_ my blood pressure rising. I set Bella back away from me before I did something stupid, like shake her until she squeaked.

"Bella, I need to show you something." I took her hand and walked down the hall to the bedroom. I knew taking the next step might ruin everything, but if we were going to make things work and be in it for the long haul, she needed to know that I would do anything for her.

I let go of her hand as we entered the room and went right to my nightstand. I didn't look at her as I pulled out the little black velvet box, keeping my eyes on the dark domed surface instead.

"We've been together for such a short time. Ridiculously short to be thinking about forever, but when you know it's right…you just know. I was going to wait until Charlie was out of the treatment center and settled in before I gave you this. And I'm still not sure that I'm doing the right thing here…but I _need_ you to know just how important you are to me. You are more important than anything else in my world. As long as I have you…that's all that matters."

With a deep breath, I finally looked over at Bella. She was leaning up against the wall, tears falling freely down her cheeks. I wanted to go to her, but I knew she needed to take the first step. In this moment, she needed to be the one to come to me.

**BPOV**

It wasn't the temptation of seeing what was hiding in the little black box that had my feet moving. It was the love in Edward's eyes that forced me forward. I felt like I was gliding across the wood floor, my bare feet barely touching the ground. And then, I was wrapped up in his embrace.

"I'm sorry," I gasped, tears making my voice thick. He nodded against my neck, his own tears leaving my skin damp. "I should have told you."

"You're damn right you should have," he growled, his arms tightening around me as if he worried I might be taken away from him.

He released me and took a step back, dropping to one knee and making my tears start all over again.

"Bella Swan, this is entirely too soon. I still don't know how you like your eggs or what you're like when you have your period, but what I do know is that my life would be incomplete without you in it. Would you do the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?" As Edward cracked open the hinged box, I felt all the blood rush from my head.

"How did you know?" I gasped, reaching my hand out for the perfect ring sitting on the velvet pillow.

"Bella, you've made me watch that stupid vampire movie a million times. I've seen your face when he gives her the ring. I added a few of my own touches to make this perfect for you," Edward said shyly as I all but ripped the ring from his hand.

The oval face of the ring was made up of tiny round diamonds and sapphires. The stones winked and shimmered as Edward took the ring from me and slid the narrow platinum band down my finger.

A perfect fit.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, awed that he knew me so well.

"_You're_ beautiful," he replied, releasing my fingers and taking my face between his still-bloody hands.

"From now on, you need to pretend that this relationship is like a courtroom. You are to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth," he demanded.

I closed my eyes and leaned forward, pressing my lips gently to his.

"So help me God."

* * *

**To anyone outside the US, that little bit at the end is what we say when we're getting ready to testify in court. Talk about not mixing church and state *eye roll* Anyway...  
**

**So yeah...REALLY fast, but I just have to do what they tell me to. I'm figuring they have 'known' each other for two months now.  
**

**But when you know (and are fictional characters) you know ;)  
**

**See you Monday!  
**


	17. Chapter 17

**You guys almost didn't get this. My husband (and I use that term loosely) was supposed to come and see our four little girls yesterday, giving me time to write and get ready for a craft fair I'm taking my soap business to...but he never showed. So I busted this chapter out this morning for you. Hopefully I can get some writing done while the kids are napping this afternoon.  
**

**I need a clone. :(  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

Mrs. Bella Cullen.

Mrs. Isabella Cullen.

Mrs. Edward Cullen.

"Yo, Edward? You wanted to talk to me about something?"

My pen stuttered across the paper, ink smearing the words I had been doodling. I looked up at the man standing in the doorway of my office. Alec Mera had been with me for years, moving from site to site as our location changed. I needed someone to talk to, someone I trusted. I knew I would be able to speak to him hypothetically and get his take on our…difficult situation.

"Sit down for a minute, Alec," I said, crumpling the paper up and tossing it into my desk drawer.

"That sounds ominous," he chuckled nervously. "Is this about me letting an uninsured and unlicensed woman drive a rig on the site?"

I felt my mouth drop open at his words and his uncomfortable laughter turned to full blown guffaws.

"Did you think I didn't know?" he gasped. I shook my head numbly, trying to figure out what to say.

"I thought we'd kept it pretty quiet," I replied, still in shock.

"Edward, you look at her like you're on death row and she's your last meal. I thought you were gay until I caught a glimpse of her panties as she hoisted herself into the rig a few weeks ago. After that, it was easy to see. The delicate features, the smooth skin…hell, even her voice," he admitted wryly.

"Why didn't you say something?" I asked, trying to figure out what he was after. If it was blackmail, he had to know I would do anything to keep this from getting out.

"I trusted you. I knew you wouldn't put the crew in danger. You must have trusted her skills and abilities to have her running all over the site. I figured you'd tell me eventually," he said with a smile. I felt my own lips curl up.

"I was going to be really vague and get your opinion on the situation. That was why I called you in here today. But I guess now I can just lay it all out for you. We have a problem…"

I spent the next few minutes replaying the last few weeks for Alec. His rage was obvious as I told him about Jamie's attack on Bella the day he got into town. He was speechless after I told him about our uncomfortable run-in at the strip club. And I could see the anger in his eyes when I explained that Jamie had been pretty much stalking her since then.

"Do you think he knows the truth about her?" he asked, scratching his chin thoughtfully.

"God I hope not," I sighed. It felt so good to have someone to talk to, someone I knew I could trust.

"Edward, I don't have to tell you that if Jamie wanted to, he could really make trouble for you," Alec said, sitting forward in his chair.

"I know, but Bella needs this job for just a little longer. As soon as she marries me, then…"

"Whoa! Marry you? You already proposed?" Alec yelled, interrupting me. I couldn't help the smug and satisfied smile that spread across my face. Memories of the night before enveloped me.

_Bella's warm, wet mouth as she knelt at my feet, my cock jerking against her tongue._

_The texture of her nipples as they hardened against my palm. _

_The satin smooth expanse of her belly._

_The sight of my cock slipping into her pussy, nothing between us._

_And the guilty knowledge that even though she said she wanted to wait, I'd persuaded her to forgo a condom. _

My smile slipped at that memory.

I was such a dick.

"Yeah, she's agreed to marry my stupid ass. We need to get some things settled, like her damn stubborn, independent streak. Once that is done, I'll have her on my insurance and my credit card in her hand, then she can go back to school and stop driving a damn big rig," I sighed, aching for the day my girl could look like a girl.

"But in the meantime, you want me to try and get rid of Jamie?" Alec asked slyly. I knew I couldn't outright ask him to find a way to fire him, but yeah…that was totally what I wanted.

"You, my friend, read my mind."

**BPOV**

After working my shift in the rig, I snuck a quick kiss from Edward before I headed over to visit Charlie. This time, there would be no way I would let him send me away.

"I'm here to see Charlie Swan," I announced to the kindly looking old woman manning the desk. She looked up at me, peering over the edge of her spectacles with a smile.

"Of course, dear. Let me check and see where he is," she said, her fingers flying over the keyboard in front of her. I was impressed with her awesome computer skills. My grandmother wouldn't have been able to figure out how to even turn the damn thing on.

"It looks like he's in therapy. How about I have one of our nurses take you down? I'm sure his recovery would go faster if he had a supportive face." Before I could tell her he didn't exactly _want_ me there, I was being whisked down a long hall. We stopped outside a partially closed door, and I could hear Charlie's voice coming from inside.

"I can't do this," he grunted.

"You_ can _do this, Charlie," a woman encouraged, the steel in her voice telling me she would _force _him to do whatever it was.

"Damn it, Sue. I can't fucking do this," Charlie panted. I didn't want to interrupt them, but my curiosity got the better of me, and I pushed the door open. Charlie was standing in between two parallel bars, his arms supporting his weight. Behind him was a tall woman who appeared to be in her early thirties. Her midnight-black hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and her caramel-colored skin looked amazing against her blue scrub top.

"Charlie, you know you can do this. The doctor said if you worked hard enough, there was a chance you might walk again," she said fiercely. Her hands wrapped around his waist from behind, supporting him.

"Yeah, an outside chance. I'm supposed to bust my ass on the off chance that I might put one foot in front of the other again? No thanks," he spat, trying to reach beside him for his wheelchair. The woman, Sue, kicked her leg out and sent the chair flying across the room.

"I thought you had bigger balls than that? I heard all about the way you were trying to drink yourself to death, but I figured that was a mistake. How could a man like you, someone in his prime, be such a pussy?" she sighed.

I watched Charlie's face as her words registered. First was embarrassment and then shock. But what had me smiling was the look of determination that followed. Standing up straight, Charlie held tightly to the bars, the muscles in his forearm popping as he shifted his hips and pushed his leg forward. His right leg followed, and before I knew it, he had made it the entire way across the room. He was using his arms a lot, and Sue had to steady him several times, but he did it.

When he was at the end, Charlie looked up and happened to see me standing just inside the doorway.

"Bella," he gasped and I couldn't help but run forward. I had hugged him countless times in my life, but I would remember that embrace for the rest of my life.

"You can do this, dad."

* * *

**You can do this, Charlie!  
**

**Wonder how Alec will get rid of Jamie :)  
**

**See you tomorrow...hopefully.  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Something short, sweet and a bit dirty for you today. I really need to get some chapters banked so I'm not rushing to get them done every morning.  
**

**Thanks for your love guys. My husband of seven years feels that our children are just too much for him now. So for the past month he has been living with a friend. His therapist thinks he has depression and has doubled his meds, but I'm not sure he's even taking them. So I'm all on my own right now, with four little girls all under five years old.  
**

**Your reviews and kind messages are sometimes the only support I get. Kid hugs are great, but when you're dragging the trash can up the driveway crying every week, sometimes hugs won't even fix that. But your words...yeah...they go a long way.  
**

**I apologize for the dose of reality. I try not to whine, because really...my kids and I are healthy, so I should be thankful for that.**

* * *

**BPOV**

"Do you want to taste me?"

I slowly drew my eyes up the long line of Edward's bare thighs. The spattering of golden hair across his muscular legs was nothing less than perfection. I now knew what it felt like pressed against my soaked pussy as I rubbed myself on his knee. I knew what it felt like beneath my fingertips as I wrapped my mouth around his cock. And I was still unable to believe that all that perfection was mine.

"You know I _always_ want to taste you," I replied breathlessly as I watched his hand slowly stroke his shaft. I was sitting on the couch in one of his t-shirts, enjoying our lazy Sunday afternoon before life got in the way of our life come Monday morning. Edward had disappeared into the bedroom to take a shower, but apparently missed me desperately while he was away. Or at least his cock missed me.

"Then get over here and suck me," he growled. My thighs clenched at the demand in his tone, but the playfulness in his eyes toned down his harsh words. I pushed myself off the couch, falling to my hands and knees on the soft carpet. I made sure the t-shirt rode up, showing him I was bare beneath the worn cotton.

By the time I'd traveled the short distance to where he stood, my thighs were soaked and Edward's legs were trembling. I placed my palms against his thighs, pushing myself to my knees so that I was at eye level with his throbbing cock.

"What are you waiting for?" he snapped, his chest rising and falling rapidly. I lightly ran my fingers upward, just grazing the soft skin of his balls.

"I'm waiting for you to say please," I whispered, making sure my breath caressed his sensitive flesh. He chuckled as he moved his hands up to tangle in my slightly-longer hair.

"Please take my aching cock in your mouth and suck me until I come," he asked nicely.

I didn't hesitate.

**EPOV**

Sex kitten.

Minx.

Love of my life.

I looked down into Bella's dark eyes as she used her little tongue to drive me wild. I wasn't going to last long once she _finally_ took me into her mouth. She had been teasing me unconsciously all afternoon. Her feet snuggling into my lap. Tiny glimpses of her bare pussy as she readjusted her legs on the couch. The sight of her tits, unrestrained beneath the soft cotton of my shirt.

It was a wonder I hadn't come from that alone.

My knees shook as she suddenly wrapped her luscious lips around my cock. I groaned low in my chest as she looked up at me, her shirt pulled up enough so I could see her bare ass and the smooth line of her legs beneath her. Fuck she was gorgeous.

I closed my eyes, trying to last longer, but that only increased the other sensations. The wet sound of her mouth. The feel of her fingers on my thighs. The taste of her arousal in the air.

"Fuck!" I grunted, my orgasm surprising both me and Bella. She coughed and choked, a dribble of my jizz falling down her chin.

"Some warning would be nice," she mumbled, pulling up the hem of her shirt to wipe her face.

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly. Realizing I had some making up to do, I reached for her. As I pulled her up into my arms, her cunning smile told me she was going to make me work for her forgiveness.

I was more than up for the task.

**BPOV**

It was hours later that Edward finally let me out of bed. All was forgiven, but he felt the need to thank me over and over for the fabulous blow job. Who was I to stop him?

He offered to come with me to visit Charlie, but I knew in our post-sex haze, we would be unable to keep our hands off each other. That kind of PDA would make Charlie epically uncomfortable. So I was alone as I wandered down the hall to Charlie's room. The door was closed, which was odd, so I knocked first. The sound of a scramble and hushed whispered followed and I couldn't help myself. I cracked the door open, only to be met with Sue's frazzled face.

"Hey, Bella. We were just…just," she fumbled for words, her hair falling out of her ponytail in wild waves.

"She's not stupid, Suzy," Charlie mumbled. Sue pushed the door open and I chuckled as Charlie made his way over with is walker. His shirt was still pulled up around his chest and his sweats were untied.

"Yeah…I'm not stupid Suzy. It's obvious you were just giving him a deep tissue massage," I said, unable to keep the humor out of my voice. They were breaking all kinds of rules, but I knew firsthand how hard it was to stay away from the person you were meant to be with once you'd found them.

Magnets had nothing on soul mates.

"Thanks, Bella," Sue whispered as she looked over her shoulder at Charlie. With a little wave, she went past me out into the hall, leaving Charlie and I standing there awkwardly.

"She's really nice," I said, avoiding his eyes. I walked into his room, pulling the door closed behind me.

"Yeah. She's something else. I never thought…well after the accident I never thought anyone would want me. A broken man. Useless. But Suzy is helping me find my strength again. I'm gonna walk one of these days. And when I do, when I can walk her down the aisle, I'm gonna ask her to marry me," he said, his voice full of determination. I felt myself getting choked up. I never thought I'd see the strong, confidant man who was standing in front of me again. I thought the accident had taken his strength.

But I was wrong.

* * *

**Tomorrow :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I can't tell you enough how much your kind and supportive words meant yesterday. Between your reviews, PMs and messages, I was overwhelmed. To send your love and share your personal experiences was above and beyond. It gave me hope that, even if things don't work out, I will be able to do what needs to be done. I am woman, hear me roar :) (Well, I sob sometimes, but who doesn't.)  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

"I can't believe they're releasing him already. I mean, it's been three months, but still." I watched as Bella bustled around Charlie's house. She was nervous. Charlie was coming home in just a few hours and she was freaking out. It was amusing to watch her get so flustered, but I valued my balls too much to comment on it.

"If he's ready, he's ready. And Sue has been working with him almost round the clock to make sure he was ready. You need to trust the experts," I said supportively. She huffed, tossing her hair over her shoulder. I loved her longer hair. She had stopped cutting it short after I told her Alec knew she was a girl. Now she wore it piled on top of her head beneath her ball cap when she was at work.

"You just want him home so we can get hitched," she pouted, sitting down on the floor. I hid a smile behind my hand. She was right. I wanted Charlie home and settled so Bella could finally stop working in the rig. I wanted her to have my name and finally accept my fucking money. Lord knew I had enough of it.

"I'm just so worried it will happen again," Bella whispered, her voice small and scared. I settled in behind her and wrapped my arms and legs around her. Her head fit right under my chin.

"I want to tell you that it won't, that he's stronger now. But I don't know that. I can only hope that he has more to lose," I replied, holding her tightly. She nodded her head, but I didn't dare move until she answered.

"I wish I had been enough. That knowing what he was putting me through had been enough for him to try and get better."

Fuck.

I turned her in my arms, looking down at her. She was so sad, so very broken. I wished I knew the perfect thing to say, but there was nothing I could say or do to take away her pain. Her father had treated her like shit, and I knew that once he sat down and thought about it with a clear head, he'd regret it for the rest of his life.

**BPOV**

"This looks really great, Bella." Charlie pushed his walker across the newly-waxed floors. I knew that we'd need to really stay on top of the floors or else we'd have skid marks everywhere from the rubber covers on the ends of his walker. He said the tennis balls that old ladies used to keep their floors clean were just that…for old ladies.

"Well, Edward helped," I said, trying to deflect his praise. Edward shuffled his feet, as awkward as I was around Charlie. He looked at us like he _knew_ we were doing dirty, dirty things at night. I couldn't help it if the man was built for fucking and I had years to make up for.

"Anything you need, Charlie. And I mean that. You're insurance premium is paid up. The mortgage is current. If you need help, you are going to ask for it," Edward said, his words leaving no room for negotiation. Charlie grunted and rubbed at his nose for a bit. When he looked up, his eyes were red.

"Thank you. Thank you for taking care of…my girl, when I couldn't." Edward walked forward and they did that man-hug thing. I had to smother a sob in my hand, watching the two most important men in my life embrace. They separated, each covertly wiping their eyes.

"Well, Suzy is coming over after her shift to make sure everything is set for me. Not that she doubted you or anything, Bella," Charlie fumbled awkwardly. I giggled as Edward joined me by my side once more.

"I know that, Charlie. And you can just say that she is coming over so you two can fool around without worrying about someone catching you," I sighed, trying to sound like I was disgusted when I was really ecstatic that he had someone to love.

"Well…yeah," he admitted, flushing scarlet. Edward chuckled as he started steering me toward the door.

"Remember, wrap it before you tap it," I yelled over my shoulder, giggling when Charlie threw the closest object at us, which turned out to be the box of condoms I'd left on the table.

"Love you!" I called as Edward closed the door. I smiled like crazy when I heard Charlie say the same in return.

**EPOV**

Bella was so wiped; she ended up falling asleep on the short ride home. Snuggled next to me, she was snoring away before we hit the main drag. I sighed when my phone pinged as I pulled into the apartment complex. Alec had been messaging me all day, but I hadn't had much of a chance to check them. Now, with Charlie doing God knows what with Sue, and Bella asleep next to me, I finally took the time to read through his texts.

**I think I've found something. Call me.**

**Def found something. Call me.**

**CALL ME!**

His last message had me laughing under my breath.

**Leave the poor girl alone and CALL ME!**

I checked to make sure Bella was sleeping soundly before I pressed his name in my contact list.

"Jesus, took you long enough," he spat. He barely let the phone ring once before he'd answered it.

"We were getting Bella's father settled in. Excuse me for being a good future son-in-law," I replied, keeping my voice quiet.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. So listen, I think I've found something. I've been going over Jamie's receipts for the new project, and I'm pretty sure he's using a ghost company for the stone work," Alec said, sounding all excited.

"What the hell does that mean?" I sighed, dreading the answer.

"It means that he's contracting out work to a company that doesn't exist. I think he's doing the work himself and pocketing the money."

"You have proof of this?" I growled. I didn't like the man…hell, I hated him. But I still felt like I'd been betrayed by a friend.

"I have all the proof you need. First thing in the morning, you'll be able to can his ass without worry about anything," Alec said and I could hear his smile through the phone.

"You're going to get a _huge_ bonus," I chuckled.

"Edward, I'm just happy I was able to help. He is a vile human being, not only for what he did to Bella, but to take money right out of your pockets? That's no way for a man to act."

After ending the call, I took a deep breath for the first time in weeks. I looked down at Bella as she rested peacefully. She was safe. She wasn't going to be working in the rig for much longer, but it didn't matter. I wanted her to know that I would take care of her, no matter what.

* * *

**We're getting closer to the end. I'm thinking maybe it will wrap up by the middle of next week...**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello again. :)**

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up in the most wonderful way. One minute, I was sleeping in Edward's truck and the next; I was safely held in his arms as he carried me into the apartment.

"You're my knight in shining armor," I mumbled against his chest, snuggling my nose into that sensitive hollow at the base of his throat. He smelled so damn good, all manly and tough.

"Oh yeah. I'm a real hero," he said under his breath, probably not meaning for me to hear. I sat up in his embrace, needing to see his eyes.

"No, Edward, you are. You're my hero," I whispered. His green gaze searched mine, looking for something. His features relaxed, his feet slowed and we stopped at the door to his bedroom.

_Our_ bedroom.

"I love you," he sighed, holding me up with one hand as he opened the door with the other.

"I love you, too," I replied, wishing I had better words. Those seemed so…inadequate. My fragile body couldn't contain the love I had for him. There were so many things I wanted to say to him. Secrets I'd been keeping and words I needed to say, but at that moment, there was nothing to do but _show_ him how I felt.

As soon as he set me down on the bed, I reached for him. He let me strip him, his clothes falling soundlessly to the floor. I traced my fingers over the muscles that ran along his hip, awed by his strength. His breath stuttered as I slowly slipped my shirt off over my head and kicked my jeans down my legs. I wanted to be as bare as he was.

**EPOV**

My love.

My life.

My _everything_ was standing before me. She was gorgeous and I fought to control myself. The urge to take her, to show her just how much I loved her was overwhelming. But I didn't want to scare her. She had no idea how deep my desire for her went.

Moving slowly, I laid her out on the bed, watching with hungry eyes as she spread herself out for me. She didn't hide; there was no need to with me. I loved every inch of her. Every flaw, every freckle was mine to worship. My fingers skimmed up over her knee, sending goosebumps across her skin. I kept my eyes on hers and I lowered my lips to her belly. Tasting her was like coming home. Moving down, I nipped at the sensitive flesh of her inner thigh, reveling in her giggly moan. The heady scent of her was making me wild, and I couldn't wait any longer to have her in my mouth. I ravished her pussy, my lips and teeth and tongue delving as deep as I could. I would have her all over my face by the time I was done.

And I loved it.

By the time I had my fill, she'd come twice and was lying limply on the mattress. Her skin was glowing, her nipples were hard little points and her smile was glorious.

"Come up here," she rasped, reaching for me.

I didn't hesitate.

**BPOV**

Edward held himself over me, his arms shaking with the effort of going slow. I didn't want him to go slow. I wanted him to take me, to show me I belonged to him.

I hooked my thighs around his hips, urging him on. My nails bit into the firm muscles of his back as he slowly pushed inside me.

"Oh," I moaned, feeling my body clench around him. His head dropped down, his lips pressing against my throat.

"So good," he whispered, holding so still, I swore I could feel the blood pumping through his cock. I looked up at the ceiling, not seeing the white paint, but our future. As Edward started moving, his hips pushing and pulling in a rhythm that drove me crazy, I could easily imagine doing the same thing every night for the rest of our lives.

"I love you," he moaned, pushing his fists into the mattress beside my head and looking down at me. His eyes were dark, lust and affection turning the green to black.

"I love you," I answered breathlessly. I was already losing touch with the ground, my toes were tingling as my body started to shake. He held me tightly as I fell apart and I felt him spill inside me.

"You are the most important thing to me," he sighed, rolling to his side and bringing me along with him. I hid a smile against his skin.

"You're just saying that because the truck can't hear you," I pouted, loving the way my head moved up and down on his chest as he laughed.

"Yeah, you're right," he said dramatically. "If she was here, I wouldn't be cuddling you either. You know how jealous she is."

"It's a good thing _I'm_ not the jealous type. I know how much time you spend inside of her," I teased, poking him in the ribs.

"There's no reason for you to be jealous. You're my one and only," he said, turning serious.

"I know," I replied in a small voice.

"No you don't. But once I make you my wife, you won't have a choice but to believe me."

I opened my mouth to speak, but my cell phone beeped from inside my jeans. I sighed, knowing the only person beside Edward who had the number, was Charlie.

"I'll be back," I sighed, jumping from the bed to scramble for the phone. I pulled up the missed call log and looked at it in confusion.

"What?" Edward asked, sitting up against the headboard.

"Charlie called. But it only rang once. Maybe he butt dialed me," I said, running my fingers through my hair. "Or maybe he called and then lost his nerve. I bet he wants me to come over so we can talk about things. I hope he's not going to want to talk about Sue becoming my step-mom or anything. She's gonna be more like a sister to me if he marries her. I already had a mom, I don't need another one."

"Do you want me to come with you?" he offered. I looked over at him as he sat naked and all sexified on top of the sheets.

"No, you stay here and keep the bed warm for me. Make sure you're ready for round two when I get back," I warned him, watching with wide eyes as he ran his hand down over his chiseled abdomen to his rapidly rising cock.

"It'll be…_hard_, but I'll try and be ready for you," he growled. The way his hand moved over his shaft had me wanting to text Charlie back and cancel, but my father was reaching out and I knew I needed to go. I tossed on a sweatshirt and a pair of jeans and kissed Edward before I headed out toward the front door.

"I love you!" he called after me.

"We love you, too," I whispered in a voice too quiet for him to hear. I put my hand over my belly with a smile as I closed the door behind me.

* * *

**Oh boy...**

**Tomorrow...  
**


	21. Chapter 21

**So...I told Shell Shock last night that I was going to be a bitch in this chapter. She said the anticipation was half the fun, and we all can blame her for where I left it.  
**

**Grab that vest, Shell!**

* * *

**BPOV**

The front porch light was off when I pulled up in front of the house, but that wasn't too unusual. Charlie and I had been living paycheck to paycheck for so long, it was a rule that no light was left on unless it was absolutely necessary. And there was just enough light left from the slowly setting sun to guide me up the steps.

"Charlie?" I called as I opened the door. His walker was sitting at the bottom of the steps, so I figured he was upstairs. He was still working on the strength he needed to get himself up the stairs foot over foot, but for now, he was scooting up and down on his ass. I slid his walker to the side as I started up the worn wood treads.

I stopped halfway up and looked at the line of pictures hanging on the wall. I never really paid much attention to them when I was growing up, and then after my parents died, it hurt too much to see our smiling faces forever etched in glossy paper. But there, hanging in a plain silver frame, was one of Charlie holding a tiny baby.

Me.

I looked at it with new eyes, seeing the sheen of tears in his eyes and the pride that lit his face. The picture was of a father looking at his child.

"Charlie?" I croaked, suddenly _needing_ to talk to him.

"What?" his muffled reply came from behind his closed bedroom door.

"You called me," I sighed as I walked up the rest of the steps and turned toward his room.

"No I didn't," he mumbled. I turned the corner, ready to explain the mechanics of a butt dial, but stopped short.

"I called you."

**EPOV**

My laptop was keeping my legs warm as it rested against my thighs. I was still naked, as my girl had ordered, but got bored waiting for her. I decided it was as good a time as ever to start looking for a new house. I didn't want to raise a family in an apartment. I wanted to have plenty of room for us to grow.

There were plenty of places available, and I bookmarked a few to show Bella. She would pitch a fit when she saw the prices, but she was just going to have to get used to it. I wasn't going to _make_ her spend my money, but I wasn't going to skimp on the important things. As it was, I was getting ready for her to start yelling when I showed her the new car I stowed away in my parent's garage, just waiting for her birthday.

My phone rang and I set the computer down next to me so I could reach across the bed for it. I didn't even look at the contact as I swiped my finger across the screen to answer it.

"Hello?" I asked, distractedly. My head was suddenly filled with images of Bella and I snuggled in front of a fireplace, little feet thumping behind us.

"Edward! We have a problem." The intensity in Alec's voice had me sitting up in the bed, fantasies forgotten.

"What?"

"Jamie was here…at the trailer. I think…no, I _know_ he saw the papers I had on your desk. He _knows_, man."

Time suddenly skidded to a halt.

And then it took off as fast as my heart was beating in my chest.

"Call the cops. Get them over to 402 Elm, now!" I ordered, jumping off the bed and reaching for my jeans.

Oh Jesus, please…not my girl.

**BPOV**

"Bella?"

I ignored Charlie when I saw the anger in Jamie's eyes as he looked at me. He had his back up against my bedroom door, his booted foot propped on the wood trim.

"What do you want?" I whispered, staying as far away from him as possible.

"I want you to convince your _boyfriend_ to continue to play dumb. He's going to be in a lot of trouble if someone were to accidently tell Cullen Construction's stockholders that their Golden Boy was putting the company in danger by having an unlicensed driver on their payroll. Do you think that'll go over well? I think not," Jamie sneered as he pushed away from the wall and started walking toward me. I stumbled back, hoping to get to Charlie's room and lock us in. But Jamie was fast. Really fast.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Do you think I'm that _stupid_, Bella? You're not going anywhere," he growled, pushing me backward until I was up against the wall. With him in front of me, I had no way to escape.

"Bella? Is someone out there with you?" Charlie yelled, his voice holding a hint of tension. I looked up into Jamie's face, realizing I was really in trouble. But what could Charlie do? He only had his wheelchair up here, his walker was still downstairs. He had worked so hard to get where he was, I couldn't jeopardize his progress.

"Just talking to myself," I called, hoping he couldn't hear the tremor in my words.

"Good girl," Jamie hissed, running his fingers over my cheek. I tried hard not to cringe. I was stronger than I had been when he'd cornered me at the diner. I now knew I was loved. I was precious to someone. And I was carrying inside of me the proof of that love.

"I don't even know what you're talking about? How am I supposed to convince Edward to ignore something when I don't even know what it is?" I asked, ignoring the tears that tickled my cheek. I curled my body against the wall, unconsciously protecting my tiny passenger.

Six days.

I'd known I was pregnant for six days.

I thought my period was late because of all the drama with Charlie coming home. But then the exhaustion hit. And the nausea. And the sore nipples.

And when I peed on that little stick and those two lines appeared, I realized I was pregnant.

That sneaky motherfucker had gone and knocked me up.

I wanted to be mad at Edward. Hell, I wanted to find him and rip his balls off. But then I imagined what it would be like to hold a little replica of Edward in my arms.

And then I puked all over the bathroom floor.

I wanted to surprise Edward with my news, and I had planned on doing it first thing in the morning. But now, as I stared up into Jamie's face, I worried I might never get the chance.

* * *

**It wouldn't be a Kitkat story without a baby...true fact. My HEA seems to always involve a baby. I can't help it...I have four. **

**I shall try my hardest to get you a chapter this weekend...but I wouldn't count on it.  
**

**MWAH!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**What's this? An update? Yeah...the bug bit me yesterday and I ended up finishing this chapter and I'm half-way through with the next. I'm helping my buddy, Dalloway5906 move tomorrow, so there won't be an update then...but Monday...yeah.  
**

**At least this isn't another cliffy!**

* * *

**BPOV**

Jamie had me pressed against the wall. There was no escape. There was no way out. I wanted to give in to the fear, surrender to the crippling terror, but I couldn't. There were people who needed me. People who loved me. People I loved.

I just needed to outthink him.

That shouldn't be too hard.

"So as long as Edward continues to let you do…whatever you've been doing, you'll let me go?" I asked, tipping my head back so I could hold his gaze. I knew Edward didn't care about the stockholders. And what Edward didn't know, was that I had talked to Alec and he said he'd sign an employer certification, which would allow me to drive the rig. I'd be able to forgo the hours of training and testing, since Alec would vouch for my abilities. Jamie didn't have a leg to stand on, but I wasn't going to tell him that.

"You got that right," he whispered, moving even closer. His fetid breath was warm on my face as he spoke. "Although I may have to have a little more incentive to keep my mouth shut."

I clenched my jaw to keep from biting at his finger as he trailed it down my throat. My hands tightened into fists as I prepared to take action. I wouldn't let him touch me.

"I'm not a whore," I spat, trying to plan my move. If I could just get him to move to the side a little bit…

"I beg to differ. I think you're putting out for Cullen so he'll pay for all this shit. Your poor brother, all broken and useless. Why else would he want to have anything to do with you? Your ass is too big and your tits are too small. You have a boy's haircut and your hands are covered in calluses. He could have any girl he wanted," Jamie whispered, his cruel lips pulling up into a sneer. His hand wrapped around my throat, forcing my head back and I realized I was out of time. If I was going to be saved…I was going to have to do it myself.

**EPOV**

The engine of my truck was screaming as I pushed it to the limit. Taking corners on what felt like two wheels, I still wasn't going fast enough. If he touched her, I would kill him. I would beat him until he bled. I would ruin him.

Too much time had passed. I tried to think back to how long I'd been fooling around on the computer, but I kept getting sucked into the fantasy of our future. My eyes stung as I realized that fantasy may never become a reality. While I had been fucking around, she could have been in danger. She could have been…_could_ be…

My stomach rolled and I worried I might have to pull over, but I swallowed it down. I couldn't be weak now. I had to be strong.

She'd called me her knight. Her hero. Her savior.

It was time I earned that title.

**BPOV**

"You fucking bitch!" Jamie let go of me as he fell to the floor and cupped his balls, whimpering like a baby. I had been hoping to put more power behind my knee, but he had me up against the wall, limiting my motion. Although, the way his delicate flesh crumpled beneath my patella seemed like I'd managed to do enough damage to slow him down for a while.

I jumped over Jamie's sprawled body, needing to just get to Charlie's door. There was a lock on that door, I put it there myself. I could lock us in and call the cops. My right foot landed safely on the ground, but my left one was snagged by Jamie's hand.

"Get off me," I growled, tugging my foot away from him. He twisted his body, holding my leg in his grasp. I started to go down and put my hands out to stop my fall. "Fuck!"

My right wrist took the brunt of my weight as I tried to keep from landing on my belly. The searing pain that ran up my forearm had me whimpering. I rolled over as soon as I hit the ground, moving on my knees and my one good hand, trying to get away from him. But he was once again, faster than I was. He pushed me down, smashing my face against the floor. With his hard hands on my shoulders, he flipped me over and straddled my body, his weight holding me down. I couldn't kick at him and as he held my arms above my head, I was defenseless.

"You look good under me," he cooed, grinding his hips against my belly. I swallowed back bile as I turned my head to the side. I wouldn't let him break me.

"Get the fuck off her."

I opened my eyes to find Charlie standing in the open doorway of his room. He was leaning heavily against the wood frame, a baseball bat acting as a cane in his opposite hand.

"What are you gonna do? You can't walk. You're as useless as a piece of furniture. But feel free to watch. I always enjoy myself more when I have an audience," Jamie laughed as he used his free hand to pull at the hem of my sweatshirt. I just stared at Charlie as he pushed off the frame and stumbled toward us. He braced his feet apart and lifted the bat, just as Jamie discovered I had neglected to put on a bra. I closed my eyes as the bat descended toward Jamie's skull, praying that Charlie had enough strength to knock him the fuck out.

My breath exploded from my lungs in a whoosh as Jamie's heavy body fell limply on top of mine. I looked up and watched as Charlie collapsed to the ground beside me, pulling with his arms to get his lower half closer. He yanked Jamie's unconscious body off of mine and gently pulled me against him, tugging my sweatshirt down. I curled against him, my bravado suddenly gone.

"I've got you, Bella. I've got you," Charlie mumbled, his words warm against the top of my head. The sound of the door flying open downstairs barely registered, but the sound of Edward's frantic voice had my heart racing.

"Bella?"

"Up here," I called, my voice raspy. Edward's footsteps pounded up the stairs and skidded to a halt at the top.

**EPOV**

I knew my worst fears had been realized when I saw Jamie's truck parked down the street from Charlie's house. The sound of sirens was still far in the distance, but I couldn't wait for them to arrive. My girl was in there…my life. There was nothing that could keep me out.

I busted through the front door, expecting to see her lying there in a pool of blood. When I found the living room empty, I called her name, desperate to find her.

"Up here." Her voice trembled, sounding frightened and hoarse. I'd never moved faster than I did running up those stairs, but I froze at the top. Bella was lying in Charlie's arms with Jamie sprawled motionless on the floor beside them. Both Charlie and Bella looked fine, but the way her hand shook as she reached for me, made me want to kick the shit out of Jamie.

"Edward," Charlie barked, no doubt seeing the intention in my face, "come over here and get your girl."

Bella stifled a sob as I bent down next to them and pulled her into my arms. She snuggled her face into my shoulder, her tears making my chest wet. It was then I realized I'd neglected to put a shirt on in my haste to get to her.

"I've got you, baby," I whispered, looking over at Charlie, trying to thank him.

The sound of the police coming through the door downstairs interrupted our moment, and I called for them. The sooner the bastard was in handcuffs, the better.

* * *

**Charlie! Always was my plan :)**

**See you Monday...have a great weekend!  
**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hey all! The move this weekend went well. Although my ass hurts from all the driving. Three hours down...three and a half hours back for an hour of work. But I'd never pass up the opportunity to help a friend.  
**

**Love this chapter :)  
**

**Getting close to the end now...**

* * *

**BPOV**

"I don't want to go to the hospital. I'm fine," I whined, pushing away the EMT's searching hands. Edward held me tightly as he sat on the couch. After the police had secured Jamie, they called for an ambulance. Charlie assured me he was okay, but he was adamant that I go and be checked out.

"Bella, go and at least have them check your throat. You still don't sound right and I can already see the bruises forming from that bastard," Charlie growled, pushing toward us in his chair. I scowled at him. I knew now that he'd told Edward exactly what had happened, I'd have to go to see someone.

"Please, baby," Edward whispered. His hand shook as he tucked some hair behind my ear and looked at my throat. I relented, sighing as I allowed the EMT to load me into the ambulance.

"I'd like to take your history on the way to the hospital," the paramedic said as he closed us in. Charlie was staying at the house to give a statement, and Edward had no choice but to come with me since I'd refused to let go of his hand.

"Um," I mumbled, not wanting Edward to find out we were going to be parents like this. I wanted it to be perfect. He wanted this _so_ much.

"She's been through a lot tonight. Maybe we can just wait to access her information when we get to the hospital?" Edward suggested, his thumb rubbing circles over my palm. I sighed and laid my head back on the uncomfortable pillow, content to just look at Edward as the tech took my blood pressure and listened to my heart. I hissed when he took my hand in his to check my pulse.

"Damn, that looks painful. We'll have to get that x-rayed to make sure it isn't broken," he said offhandedly, making a note in my chart. Edward growled softly, the muscles in his jaw flexing.

"I hurt it when I fell," I said quckly, trying to ease his mind. Yes, I fell because of Jamie, but I would never have hurt myself if I hadn't been trying to protect my belly.

"I'll never forgive myself for putting you in this situation," he whispered, covering his eyes with his free hand. He sniffled a little, breaking my heart.

"Edward, it was obvious he had a few screws loose. You couldn't have predicted he would do something like this. He must have been following me for a while, to know where Charlie lived and that he was in a wheelchair. I think the threat of being found out was just what he needed to push him over the edge. And I'm fine," I assured him, trying to force his hand away from his eyes.

"I could have so easily lost you," he breathed, meeting my eyes, his red-rimmed. I dreaded telling him about the baby now.

"But I'm _fine_," I sighed, holding his face gently with my injured hand. He nodded his head and swallowed thickly as the ambulance pulled into the hospital.

**EPOV**

Watching as they wheeled Bella into the trauma room made me feel sick. I knew once she was safe, I would crash. The only thing keeping me from breaking into a million pieces right now, was knowing I had to stay strong for her.

"Excuse me, sir? Would you mind coming with me and getting some paperwork filled out?"

I followed a nurse blindly down the hall and into the room where Bella and I had waited for Charlie so many months earlier. The words on the paper blurred as I remembered how strong she had been. Her father had tried to drink himself to death, yet she stood by him. I loved her more than I'd ever thought possible.

"Are you Edward?" I looked up at the young nurse standing in front of me.

"Yes," I croaked, tears making my voice horse. I cleared it and tried again.

"The patient is asking for you," she said kindly, ignoring the fact that I was still sans-shirt. She held her hand out in the direction of the trauma room and my heart took a nosedive. Oh God, what if something was wrong. What if he'd touched her and she didn't tell me. What if…

"Calm down. Everything is fine," the nurse whispered as she pushed open the door. Bella looked so small, lying in the big bed. She was grumbling to a tech about the IV in her arm and looked up at the sound of the door opening. When she saw it was me, her smile was blinding.

"Hey you," she sighed, holding her good hand out for me to take. They already had her other hand in a splint, which I guess meant it wasn't broken. "Just a sprain," Bella said, answering my unspoken question.

I nodded, wondering why the hell we were still in the hospital if she'd already been checked out. I was pushed against the side of her bed as the door opened. A tiny woman wheeled a huge machine into the room, her head barely visible above the top of it.

"Hi, I'm Irina. This the right room for the scan?" she fluttered around, plugging the equipment into the wall and looked over Bella's chart. She nodded her head several times as she perused the information and then started clicking away on the keyboard attached to the machine. She grabbed a strange looking device and slid a plastic sleeve over one end. "Now, this is when I become your least favorite person."

Bella cringed, holding my hand tightly. Her face held my complete attention and I memorized ever inch of her as Irina did…whatever she was doing down by Bella's feet.

"I want to get married soon," Bella said softly, her hand squeezing mine as her eyebrows pulled together. I glared over my shoulder at Irina, pissed that she was making Bella so uncomfortable. But Irina wasn't looking at me. Her attention was on the little screen on the machine…and the image of a person-shaped blob in the middle of the fuzzy picture.

"You're further along than you though," Irina smiled as she turned the screen for Bella to see. I spun back around, my eyes wide as I tried to put two and two together.

"Congratulations, Daddy," Irina said as she pulled the wand from…apparently from Bella's pussy. I couldn't take my eyes off the frozen image on the little monitor.

"Daddy," I whispered, awed. Bella sniffled quietly and I turned toward her. "You okay? Oh my God, is everything okay?" I was suddenly imagining the worst. What if Jamie had kicked her, or hit her, or pushed her down the stairs? I wanted to go find him and kill him and...

"Everything is fine. Like I said, Bella is further along in the pregnancy than she thought she was. It looks like she's nearly twelve weeks. We need to schedule you for some follow-up appointments and get you on some prenatal vitamins," Irina ordered as she yanked the plug out of the wall and started pushing the machine back into the hall. "Congratulations!"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Bella whispered, wiping her cheeks with trembling fingers.

"It's okay. I'm sorry I knocked you up so soon. I know you wanted to wait," I admitted sheepishly.

"Yeah well, I guess it's a good thing. Since you're so old, I need to be young enough to pick up the slack," she teased, her smile peeking through the tears.

"Old my ass. I'm not even thirty yet. And I think it's good we're starting early. This way, by the time we have the eight kids I want, you'll still be young enough to get back in shape." I tried to dodge the splint as Bella swung her fist at my head, but I ended up slipping off the bed and onto the floor. I was laughing as Bella looked over the edge.

"You're lucky I love you," she pouted. "And if you think I'm pushing any more than three kids outta me, you've got another thing coming."

"Okay, baby. Three kids it is. And you're right…I'm the luckiest man in the world because you love me."

**Aww! Sweet...**

**I'm thinking maybe two-three more chapters.  
**

**See you tomorrow!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Driving to work this morning, I had a mini panic attack when I couldn't remember if I had a chapter finished for you. And then I relaxed when I realized I did.  
**

**Damn...I''m driving myself insane! :)  
**

* * *

**EPOV**

"I'm too young to be a grandfather." I smiled behind the rim of my beer mug as Charlie sat beside me at the table trying to process our big news.

"Well, it's not my fault your teenage jizz was so potent," Bella growled, pointing her cheesecake-covered fork at him. Her cheeks were full of the decadent dessert and she had a ribbon of raspberry sauce running down her chin. It felt like from the moment we left the hospital two days earlier, she had been doing nothing but eating.

"Hey! Keep my bodily fluids out of this!" Charlie yelled, his cheeks flushing pink as Sue giggled from the other side of the room. She was cutting Bella another slice of cheesecake, since my babymomma had already finished off her first piece.

"Well, what do you expect? At least I waited until I had a ring on my finger and could…you know…drive a fucking car before I got myself knocked up!" she mumbled around her mouthful of dessert.

"Yeah!" I chimed in, my laughter breaking through. Charlie turned in his chair and glared at me.

"Don't even get me started on you, young man," he snarled, his eyes narrowing ominously.

"Hey! He's only seven years younger than you are!" Bella spat, sending a spray of half-masticated cheesecake across the table.

Gross.

"He's five years younger than I am, not seven," Charlie groused, running his fingers through his slightly-graying hair while he eyed my full head of luscious hair.

_Look all you want…you won't find any gray in my mane_, I thought with a grin.

"Wait, you told me you were twenty-nine," Bella said, the accusation in her voice melting the smile off my face.

"Wait, what?" I hedged, feeling the tips of my ears turn red.

Fuck.

Bella set the fork down and turned so she was facing me directly.

"You specifically told me that you weren't thirty yet. Now I know my math is terrible, but what's this about you being," she stopped and looked down at her fingers, her mouth moving as she struggled to figure out how old I was if I was five years younger than Charlie. "Thirty-two!"

"Thirty-one, genius," Charlie said, sighing dramatically and mumbling under his breath about his daughter's heinous math skills.

"Whatever! He still _lied_ to me!" she scolded, waving off Charlie's correction. "So you're…you're…eleven years older than I am!"

"She got one right! Tell her what she's won, Johnny!" Charlie snickered, dodging Sue's scolding smack.

I shot Charlie a glare as I scooted my chair closer to Bella's, reaching for the hand that wasn't encased in a splint.

"Sweetie," I cooed, only to have her rip her fingers from my grip. She stood up, moving so fast the chair clattered to the floor.

"Don't you _sweetie_ me, Edward Cullen! Don't you think I've been lied to enough? You held yourself up to be something you're not, and I don't know how I feel about that," she pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. The movement pushed her tits up, making her shirt strain over the voluptuous mounds. Damn, I loved it when she was pissed.

"I just didn't want you to freak out about our age difference. I figured if we were both in the same decade, it wouldn't be quite so bad. But eleven years isn't that big of a spread," I said calmly. She tapped her foot against the tile floor, her squinted eyes locked on me.

"When I was five…you were fifteen!" she yelped and Charlie groaned behind me.

"Shit girl, you weren't kidding about being fail with math," he sighed.

"Whatever! I just…" she floundered, her eyes filling with tears. "Now I have to worry about you dying before our kid gets to high school."

"Bella, I'm not sixty!" I snapped, sidestepping her fallen chair and taking her into my arms. "Nothing is going to happen to me. Everything is going to be fine." She nodded and whimpered quietly into my chest.

"Just so you know, there's no way in hell I'm shaving your back," she whispered, making me laugh. I looked over her head at Charlie and Sue.

"Whatever you say, baby," I teased.

**BPOV**

"I'm a cow," I mumbled to my reflection as I tried to button my jeans. Even though Edward was pissed, I was adamant that I give my two week's notice at Cullen Construction. But apparently now that I knew I was pregnant, all my clothes decided to shrink.

That's my story and I'm sticking to it.

"Baby," Edward sighed from the bathroom doorway. "You're gonna squish him."

I scowled at him in the mirror before I gave up and left my pants hanging open around my hips.

"You're an asshole." Edward laughed as he walked toward me, taking me gently by the shoulders.

"You know I'm kidding," he said softly, leaning down so he could look at me. I felt my eyes fill with stupid tears at the sweet look on his face.

"I'm sorry! I just feel…I feel…" I sobbed, covering my face with my hands. Edward pulled me against his chest, his hands running up and down my back.

"I know, baby," he soothed, "I've got you."

As we stood in the middle of the bathroom, me snot-sobbing all over him with my jeans slowly falling down my legs, I realized that this was truly what love was. It wasn't the pretty times. It wasn't the perfect moments. Sometimes it was ugly and painful and terrible.

But I was so happy to have found it.

* * *

**Two more...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Sorry this is so late. Yesterday was...well, lets just say I'm resorting to something I NEVER thought I would to make money. The electric company can be nice sometimes when you cry as the guy is outside turning off your power :)  
**

**I keep chanting 'Everyone is healthy'...but sometimes even that doesn't work.**

**Enjoy this little piece of fun :)**

* * *

**EPOV**

"Oh yes."

I rolled over and covered my head with my pillow to try and muffle Bella's sleep moans.

"That's it, baby."

The down feathers weren't blocking her husky exclamations.

"Yes! Right there!"

I threw the pillow to the floor and rolled over to face my sex-dreaming wife. She was ready to give birth any day now and her libido was off the charts. She was a sex-crazed maniac and my poor cock was sore from all the attention she was demanding.

"Fuck me," she panted as she writhed on the mattress. Her legs were tangled in the sheets and her nightgown had ridden up so her entire belly was on display.

I looked down at my poor dick, hiding beneath the warm, soft cotton of my boxer briefs. There was no way in hell he would rise to the occasion again. I sighed as I realized I was going to have to take her satisfaction into my own hands, literally.

Sliding closer through the wrinkled sheets, I moved my hand down so my fingers could reach beneath her nightgown. It was actually one of my old shirts she was wearing, but she liked to call it a nightgown because it made her feel classier. I didn't get it. Who gave a shit what you wore to bed?

I tried not to cringe as my fingers encountered the stubbly hair on her legs. She said it was too hard to shave anymore. I offered to do it, but she just started to cry and said I didn't love her anymore. If I didn't love her so much, I would have killed her months ago.

Her first day at work after Jamie's arrest and her big pregnancy reveal was a disaster. She ended up puking all over the cab of her rig and then cried for an hour straight. Needless to say, her cover was sufficiently blown. Alec explained the situation to the rest of the crew and they were all pretty supportive. None of them had suspected that Bella was a girl. They all just thought we were gay. Even though she bitched and moaned, I refused to let her back in the rig. Her hormones were all over the place and I couldn't have her pulling off the trail to hurl in the bushes every five minutes.

"But Edward," she whined as she plopped her ass down behind my desk. I leaned forward, punching my fists into the hard wood surface.

"No. I refuse to have you putting yourself and our child in danger. You can still do your job in here. Or you can look into some online classes. But you are _not_ going to drive that big rig, do you understand?" She gave me the cold shoulder for two weeks after that little argument, but thankfully she did start an online literature class and got busy decorating our new house. I was a bit surprised when she didn't give me a hard time about our new house, but once she saw the room that would be the nursery, with its big bay window and awesome nook for the crib, it was all good.

Now, six months later, I'm glad our life has all come together, but I'm just ready to get Bella off so I can go back to sleep.

**BPOV**

I was in the middle of a fabulous dream. Edward was an octopus…or he had eight arms…or something equally freaky, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was his fingers were right where I needed them. I was horny all the time and it didn't take much to get my motor running.

Edward drinking.

Edward looking at me.

Edward breathing.

I swear, he had a direct line to my pussy and he didn't even know it. I'm sure it had something to do with the fact that I was head over heels in love with him, but still. After we were married in a sweet little ceremony in his parent's back yard, I expected us to have less sex. But that wasn't the case.

"Fuck," I moaned, my eyes darting beneath my closed lids as my dream Edward slid his fingers into my pussy. I was so damn wet.

"Bella, I want you to come on my fingers," Edward ordered, his voice low and tense in my ear. I gave in to his command, my body exploding as I came in a great wave. My belly tightened…painfully.

"Ow!" I cried, the agony jolting me out of sleep. I sat up, clutching my belly and realized Edward's fingers were still inside me. Guess it wasn't a dream.

"What's wrong? Oh God, did I poke the baby?" he asked, frantically removing his fingers. I felt a gush and looked down at the mattress beneath me.

"My water broke," I rasped, looking up at him with frightened eyes. He stared down at the fluid that oozed from me, unmoving.

"Holy shit," he whispered.

"We need to do something," I said, my voice trembling as yet another pain made me gasp. "Shit, something's happening!"

I lifted the hem of my shirt and looked down…well, as far down as I could over my big belly.

"I think its coming!" I squealed, reaching down with shaking fingers. Yep, there was definitely something coming out of me.

"What do we do?" Edward yelped, jumping off the bed and scrambling over to my side. He knelt down next to me, his eyes wide.

"I don't think we have time to get to the hospital. I guess all that indigestion I had all day was really labor. God, I'm clueless," I whined, wincing as the pain radiated across my belly and down my back. "You're going to have to deliver the baby."

"What?" he screeched, sounding like a bird. I rolled my eyes as I shifted to my side. I vaguely remembered reading some book about it being easier to give birth on your hands and knees. At that point, I would have rented a hot air balloon if it made squeezing this kid out of my pussy easier.

"Just come over here and catch it!" I yelled, attempting to breathe through the pain. It felt like my taint was exploding as I pushed.

"Oh, I may never want to touch you again," Edward whispered quietly, probably not meaning for me to hear.

"You're acting like I'd _want_ you to come near me ever again! You did this!" I yelped, biting my knuckle as I buried my face in the mattress. Edward was doing something behind me, but I couldn't concentrate on anything but the pain. Somehow I knew that once I pushed the baby out, the pain would ease, so that was my main goal.

"Good job, baby. I've almost got him," Edward said, his voice suddenly calm and serious. I was kinda glad we were able to experience this amazing event together…

"HOLY SHIT!"

As I pushed our child out, my vision wavered. I grunted and cried, telling God and whoever would listen that I would never curse or lie again if they just got this kid out of me.

"It's a girl!" Edward cried. I looked over my shoulder and watched as he snuggled a squirming, blood covered little being against his chest. He tipped his face up, tears making his eyes bright as he smiled at me.

"You did it, baby," he said. I rolled over to my side, being careful of the umbilical cord that was still attached. I knew we needed to go to the hospital to be checked out, but as I watched Edward coo over our sweet little baby, I figured it could wait.

* * *

**I've never pushed a kid out of my taint. Mine have all been removed from me (Although I really wanted to try to push one out) so I apologize if that is not very realistic. **

**There is one more chapter and I am hoping to get it to you on Friday.  
**

**Love you!  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**This is the end. I'm very sad. But I'm ready for what comes next...whatever that may be.**

* * *

**Three Years Later**

**EPOV**

"This is the blinker, but mommy didn't use that much. And this is the shifter. I'm sure it has a technical name, but that's what I called it."

I walked up along the side of the big rig, listening as Bella gave Ella a tour around the cab of the dump truck. I had to stop by the site and the girls decided to tag along. I didn't mind. I loved having my girls with me.

Ella was three and into everything. With her bouncy brown curls and heart shaped face, she was the spitting image of her mother. I couldn't imagine my life without them and went to bed every night thanking God for bringing Bella into my life.

"Did you know that Papa used to drive one of these big trucks, too?" Bella whispered conspiratorially to our little girl. I had no idea why they were whispering, but I learned long ago not to question the things Bella did.

"Was tat before he and Gamma worked in da hosbital?" Ella asked in her sweet little girl voice. I smiled as I leaned my shoulder against the door, content to stand and listen to their conversation. Sue and Charlie were married a few months after Ella was born. Once Charlie realized he was going to be a grandfather, he got his shit together. I wished he could have done it earlier, so Bella hadn't had to struggle the way she did, but of course, if she hadn't ended up in my rig, we would never have met. Now, after going back to school, Charlie was a physical therapy technician, working alongside Sue to help get people rehabilitated. It was the perfect job for a man who had once been relegated to a wheelchair.

"Yes, that was before Papa met Gamma, back when daddy was my knight in shining armor," Bella teased, which was when I realized she could see me in the side mirror.

"I'm still your knight," I pouted as I grabbed hold of the door and swung up into the cab. Ella looked up at me with a wide smile, her green eyes full of joy.

"You my knight, daddy," Ella announced, making me chuckle. I pulled her into my lap and slid across the seat so I was snuggled next to Bella. Ella pressed her little nose into my armpit and sighed. She was such a freak, just like her mother. From the first moment I held her after she squirted out of Bella, the little shit was always snuggling into my armpit.

Feeling sentimental, I reached my hand over toward Bella's burgeoning belly, only to have her swat it away. I'd gone and knocked her up…again. She was pissed about it, especially since it meant that she would be the size of a house come May when she would graduate from UDub, but I couldn't help it. Ella needed siblings. Well, that and Bella was too fucking sexy for her own good.

"Charlie and Sue want to take Ella for a s-l-e-e-p-o-v-e-r," Bella said quietly, spelling the word we didn't want Ella to hear. It took me a minute to put all those letters together, but when I did, I started nodding immediately.

**BPOV**

"Fuck," I mumbled to my reflection as I tried to squeeze into a sexy slip that had fit just a few weeks ago. Now I couldn't get it to cover my boobs…at all. No matter how much I tugged, one nipple was always peeking out. I didn't even want to _look_ at how much of my ass was hanging out the back. I knew Edward was waiting for me out in the bedroom, but I didn't care. I sat down on the cold tile floor and started to cry.

"Baby?" I ignored Edward's whispered words through the door and had myself a nice little pity party. He had knocked me up…again. I wanted to wait till Ella was older, but when he gets those puppy dog eyes going and asked me so sweetly to be his babymomma, I just couldn't help but fall for it. Of course, it's not his ass that is expanding to the size of Texas.

"Oh shit," he sighed. I looked up to find him staring down at me. He must have hidden a key around here somewhere. "Is this a cookies and cream emergency or just a vanilla sobfest?"

I snickered through my tears at his description of my various pregnancy mood swings. He knew as soon as that test was positive, to stock up on ice cream. It was the only thing that could calm me down when I was pregnant with Ella.

"I think it's in between. Maybe, mint chocolate chip?" I suggested, drying my tears on the towel hanging above me. Edward sat down next to me on the floor, his long, sexy legs spread out across the tile. He was wearing my favorite pair of boxer briefs; they were gray and tight and…gah.

"You know I'll get you anything you want," he said softly, pulling me into his side and sneaking a peek at my peeking nipples. "You look really fucking hot in that. I love that it doesn't fit."

I looked up at him to see if he was teasing, but he wasn't. I sighed as I realized he loved me big and round just as much as he loved me fit and trim. These extra pounds were just proof that he had done his manly duty and implanted his seed in my fertile garden.

God, I need to stop reading fanfiction.

"I'm sorry I'm freaking out," I whispered, ducking my head into his shoulder. He ran his hand over my belly soothingly.

"It's okay, baby. Would it help if I apologized for putting a bun in your oven?" he asked, sounding serious. I rolled my eyes.

"No. You know I'm not _that_ upset about being pregnant again. I just wish I didn't have to get all fat," I pouted, making him chuckle.

"Bella, I signed up for better or worse when I married you. We started out at the worst of the worst. You were impersonating your brother, who turned out to be your father. You were hand to mouth, struggling to make it through the day. And then I rode up, your knight in shining armor. A little back fat is nothing compared to that," he said honestly.

"I have _back fat_?" I yelped, pushing away from him and running toward the mirror. I'd go back and kiss him senseless in a minute, after I examined my so-called back fat, because he was right. He was my knight who'd rescued me from a sad and lonely future. And in return I was giving him a life full of love and children. I once was lost, but now I'm found…and sporting some back fat.

Awesome.

**THE END**

* * *

**There are too many people to thank and kiss and throw love at. My BLA buds, theonlykyla, texasbella, bellawedwardlover1991, lvtwilight09. My BNA amigos, les16, iambeagle, beegurl. And my solid four...my go to girls, Shell, Yummy, Born and of course Melanie.  
**

**I have made friends while participating in this fandom that I will keep forever. I have learned things. I have cried. I have laughed. I have been really...REALLY pissed off. But I have grown. Reading my first story again makes me cringe, but I think I've come along way.  
**

**To you...the silent readers, the voracious reviewers, the people who send PMs just to say hi...you are the people I write for.  
**

**IF...and that's a huge IF because I refuse to use you readers as a target audience...but if you would like to know what I am doing next as far as publishing, keep an eye on my blog...  
**

**kitkat681 . blogspot . com  
**

**I'll be seeing you!  
**

**MWAH!  
**


End file.
